Rich in Disguise
by Baybeebliss
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha’s parents are equally rich both are one of the richest people in all of Japan. Kagome is a beautiful happy girl who pretends to be a nerd. Inuyasha is the most popular boy in the school who everyone falls for. Why is Kagome pretending
1. Chapter 1

Title: Rich in Disguise

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha's parents are equally rich; both are one of the richest people in all of Japan. Kagome is a beautiful happy girl who pretends to be a nerd. Inuyasha is a playboy who everyone falls for. Why is Kagome pretending to be a nerd when she can have every guy falling for her?

I really don't know how to write this story. I love this idea a lot but I find it really hard to create into a story, at least, in the beginning it's hard to think of a way how to start this. It's probably gonna be a crappy story so I might remove this story later on if I happen to not like what I'm doing or if I don't get reviews. Thanks for the reviews on my other stories.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Kagome woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, waking her up at 5:45am. She quickly brushed her teeth, washed her face, and put on her black sports bro and shorts. She's very beautiful when she's not wearing her "poor" clothing. Kagome has a daily routine; it's to get up at 5:45am, go for her job and return home by 7:15am. She would then shower, each and change for school, which she leaves for at 8:00am. She quickly jogged down the hill, to the park.

She arrived within 15 minutes at a beautiful park with a one kilometer track. She's been jogging there sine she was in grade nine and now, it's the first day of grade 10. Almost everyday, she would see Inuyasha. They see each other and they usually jog and talk together. Inuyasha doesn't realize that she's the geek everyone picks on. They have a secret crush on each other. It's not very strong but it's there. They talk to each other, being themselves, not acting snobby or anything.

Flashback

Kagome was jogging on the first on the first day of grade nine to burn off her hyperness. She saw a boy with long silver/white hair, cute puppy ears and great muscles. She didn't care though; she kept on running, not paying attention to where she was going. She tripped on a rock sticking up from the ground. She fell, scraping her elbow, twisting her ankle, slightly and slightly scraping her knee too.

"What a great way to start high school, kill myself," she muttered as she tried to stand up.

She felt a strong pair of arms help her up.

"Are you alright?" the young man asked.

"Uh…thank you for helping me up."

"No problem, can't have a young lady get hurt and left alone, let alone someone as beautiful as you."

"Um…thanks," Kagome said, blushing, "My name is Kagome, yours?"

"Inuyasha Takahashi," he said as he helped her sit down on a bench.

"What high school do you go to?

"Shikon High."

"Same school, maybe I'll see you there. I'm in grade 9, you?"

"Same, maybe we'll see each other."

"Let's see that leg of yours."

Inuyasha kneeled down in front of her, examining her ankle first. Every time he touched or moved it, she would wince in pain He moved on to check on the cuts. Some were bleeding, so he took a tissue and started cleaning it off.

"Oh my god! It's 7:00 already! I have to go. I don't want to be late for my first day!"

"You want me to take you home?"

"No, it's alright, I can walk."

"You're gonna be late, in your condition."

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine. I'll get someone to pick me up. Crap! I forgot my cell phone. Can I borrow yours?"

"Sure thing, Kagome."

Inuyasha tossed her his phone and she dialed Andrew's number. Kagome stepped out of hearing range so Inuyasha wouldn't know who she really is.

"Hello? May I please speak with my cousin, Miroku, please?" she asked politely, "Hey 'Roku, its Kagome. I sprained my ankle at the park; can you come pick me up, please?"

"Anything for my lovely cousin."

"Thanks."

"I'll be there in 15 minutes!"

Kagome handed Inuyasha his phone back and thanked him.

"So, will I see you at school?"

"If you can find me."

With that, Kagome walked to the front of the park, with the help of Inuyasha.

End flashback

Today, Kagome arrived just for Inuyasha did.

"Hey Inuyasha. How's the most popular guy in Shikon High?"

"Still as good as always, it's been one year since we first met, eh?"

"Yeah, time flies by so fast. It's already a year."

"It's funny how we both go to the same high school but we've never met."

"Maybe you just need to look closer."

"So you're saying that I've seen you before?"

"Yeah, you just never realized it. I'll give you hint; don't base your decisions on what the person looks like. Follow what you think. I've been meaning to ask you this last year, why are you always changing girlfriends?"

"sigh you know, I don't really know why I'm like that. Maybe it's because I feel so lonely after my first girlfriend left me for someone else. Then, I didn't have the confidence to have another long relationship."

"Oh Inuyasha, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, Kagome, don't worry about me. Let's jog, stop wasting time."

Just like that, the jogged for a whole hour before returning home. Kagome always leaves a few minutes before or after Inuyasha, making sure that he doesn't discover who she is.

She quickly went home and stripped out of the clothes and hopped in the shower. Her muscles relaxed, feeling the warm water against her body. She was quickly done and wrapped herself in a towel and blow-dried her hair. She picked out her outfit for today; a baggy t-shirt and some old jeans. She put those on and put on her ugly glasses. She doesn't need them but she wants it to make her look bad. She put of some lip gloss, grabbed her tattered book bag, wallet, cell phone, and keys and went downstairs.

"Morning mom, morning dad!" she said as she sat down at the table.

"Kagome! What are you wearing?" asked her mother.

"My clothes?"

"Can't you wear your normal clothes already? And get rid of those glasses!"

"Mom, I told you, I want people to like me for me not for my looks and money."

"But you can't go out looking like that!"

"Mom, please, you have to let me do this."

"But no boys will like you like this!"

"Then let them be."

"No, I'm not taking this anymore. Let's make a deal, darling. If you don't have a boyfriend who likes you for you by the end of this year, you're wearing your normal clothes ok?"

"Ok, I guess."

She quickly ate some breakfast and went to school in the shiny, navy blue, Honda Civic. Her mom had insisted she drove something nicer that a battered old car to school last year. She has three other cars too: a red viper, a blue sports car, and a silver Lexus. She's not spoiled at all. Kagome is a very sweet girl but her parents just love her and they're so rich.

She arrived at the school in 15 minutes and greeted her friend, Sango after she parked the car in the student parking lot.

"Hey Sango!"

"Hey Kags!"

"So, we're grade 10's now. I can't believe this."

"Yeah, by the way, can you just wear your normal clothes? I can't stand seeing you like this when you're one of the richest people ever!"

"SHH! Not so loud!"

"Opps, sorry Kagome."

"Remember? I told you last year when I trusted you that I don't want people to like me for my looks or money or both."

"I know but it's just that some people pick on you and I can't stand that."

"Who gives? As long as I have friends and people who I can trust, I don't give a damn! Oh by the way, wanna go shopping after school?"

"Sure! It's funny how we have the exact same schedule eh? First, we have math, phys Ed, lunch, history, and lastly, English."

"Yup, ok, I think we should head inside now so that we don't have to go in with the mob."

They quickly went inside the school but not before seeing Inuyasha's little gang as they walked by. Inuyasha changed girlfriends every few weeks and he's the most popular guy in school. Miroku, Kagome's cousin, is one the popular people too. She gave a quick wave to Miroku and went inside.

"Kagome, do you have to wear those glasses and you hair in a low ponytail?"

"Yes, I don't want to ruin my disguise. Where are Ayame and Rin?"

"No clue, I haven't seen them today."

The bell rang and loads of people started coming in.

"We better hurry; I hate being run over by people."

They quickly gathered their math stuff and gym clothes and went for classes.


	2. Chapter 2

Well people, I'm gonna tell you right now, my stories are gonna be in detail, a lot of detail so as a warning, I'm telling you, if you think there may be too much detail, just skip that little part and move on the rest of the chapter/section. Also, I'm gonna be posting loads of stories 'because I'm getting ideas. I do not wanna forget about the ideas so I'll continue to start stories but don't worry, I will be updating my stories along with in, if I get ideas on what to do with the written stories. Just to clarify, all of Kagome's friends are 16 now, so they can drive. They all started school in age 5 so they're 16 when they're in grade 10. I felt like I had to clarify that. Also, she's an only child, and Miroku, Rin, Ayame, and Sango know about her little disguise and Inuyasha.

On with the story now!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter Two: Meet the People. Is that Kagome?

Inuyasha quickly gathered his math stuff and French stuff and quickly went to his first class. He arrived 5 minutes before the tardy bell (if it rings, you're late) and sat down near the back of the room. Kagome and Sango arrived just before Inuyasha did.

'_I wonder if I'll see Kagome today. There's a Kagome in this class but that's not her. The Kagome I know from jogging doesn't look like that. But she does have black hair like her. There's always a possibility that it is her,' Inuyasha thought_

'_I wonder when Inuyasha will find out that I'm the Kagome he jogs with almost everyday. Maybe he just doesn't see the similarity. Not like he really talks to me at school anyways. He probably just thinks I'm some gee,.' thought Kagome,_

Many students began to come in the room and the teacher finally came in. They're math teacher's name is Mrs. Li (LOL! I'm making this up). She's a really nice lady and she doesn't yell very often unless she's in a bad mood or someone really pissed her off.

"Ok class, well, today's your first day of grade 10 and as you know, as you grow old, we expect you to be more responsible. My name is Mrs. Li, if you don't know me, though some of you probably do, from last year."

The first two periods went by really fast and it was finally lunch time. Kagome and Sango decided to go out to the nearby café for lunch, but not before going to her locker.

"Sango, since you're dying for me to change into what all you call normal clothes, I will. Just wait a second," she said as she went to her locker, "but I'm changing back right when we get back here ok."

"Fine, Kagome, as long as you're wearing something more decent every so often."

She quickly went to the bathroom and changed out of her jeans and t-shirt into a green skirt (like the one Kagome always wear in the TV series of Inuyasha) and a white tank top and was snug. She then put her stuff away and took out a purse with her cell phone, wallet, and other stuff inside.

"Happy?"

"You look much better, Kags. Promise you'll do this at least every time we go out for lunch?"

"Promise, it would be kinda nice to not wear those glasses every so often. I don't even need them. They're not doing anything."

With that, they walked to the cafeteria to tell Miroku where they're going in case he ever looks for her. She immediately went to the popular table where all the popular people are, even Inuyasha, not that Kagome realized he was there; she was just there to speak with Miroku.

"Hey Miroku!"

Miroku turned around to find the source of the voice but he couldn't find it. He knew it was Kagome calling him but he was looking for a girl wearing jeans and a t-shirt, not someone wearing a skirt and tank.

Kagome finally reached his table and snapped her fingers in his face.

"Uh…Miroku, I'm over here, in front of your face. Where are you looking?"

"Oh, Hi Ka- I mean, Hey girl! Hey, my lovely Sango."

Kagome gave him a you-almost-blew-my-cover look. Inuyasha looked up at the source of the sound.

'_That sounded like Kagome!' Inuyasha thought._

"Me and Sango are gonna to for lunch at the café ok?"

"Sure, call me if anything happens to happen, k?

"Yes, daddy!" she said as she giggled.

Kagome and Sango left after giving Miroku a peck on the cheek as a goodbye.

Kagome hopped in Sango's red Toyota. Sango isn't as well off as Kagome but they're great friends. They're just like sisters. They quickly sat down at a table.

"Kagome, tell me about Inuyasha."

"What is there to tell? You know him at school."

"But you know him too and sometimes when you mention him, it's like he's a different person. I still remember what you told me about Inuyasha on your first day jogging."

"Well, he seems really nice, Sango, that's all I can say. There are other things that I can not tell you about. By the way, he still doesn't know who I am at school."

A waiter walked up to the girls and they placed their order.

"I'll have a buttered bagel with chicken noodle soup, an ice cappuccino please," said Kagome.

"Same thing," said Sango.

"Kagome, you need to tell him that it's you. He may never find out."

"Sango, I won't tell him. I'll wait until he finds out ok? If he truly looks for me, he will find me."

"I know you're crushing on him, I can just tell. If you don't tell him then he'll just go playing around with all the girls like he is now."

"Sango, he's not really playing with them, he has his reasons. And I really don't care if he likes me or not. If he does then it's great, if not, then oh well. Oh yeah, this morning I promised my mom that if I don't have a boyfriend by the end of the year, then I'll have to wear my normal clothes again."

"Great, then Inuyasha will really know who you are instead of having to look for you and not finding you at all. If you do get a boyfriend who likes you for who you really are, then you'll have to wear your normal clothes again right?"

'_Kagome really needs to tell Inuyasha that she's the girl that he jogs with every day but she wouldn't give in. I GOT IT!' Sango thought._

"Yeah, but if I do find someone who likes me for me, then I wouldn't care anymore because my life would be perfect," Kagome said, as their order came, "Enough about me, what about you and Miroku?"

"What about me and him?"

"Well you like him right?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Then you've got to tell him that you do! I just know that he likes you back. Ask him to the coming up homecoming dance!"

"No, Kagome, I do not want to be rejected. And he's too perverted. Even if he's dating me, he'll be touching other girls too."

"Sango, that's Miroku. I just have this hunch that if you and he are an item and he'll probably stop touching others as much."

"Kagome, enough is enough. Let's just each our lunch in peace now, ok?"

With that, they ate their lunches and chatted about random things that came to their minds. When they finished, they quickly hopped in Sango's car to get back to school. Kagome quickly ran to change into her jeans and t-shirt so no students would catch her changing. Kagome stuffed her purse and clothes in her locker without people noticing and grabbed her stuff for history and English. Again, they made it 5 minute before the bell. When they walked in, they saw Ayame and Rin sitting near the front.

"RIN! AYAME!" Kagome yelled.

"Oh my god! Kagome! Sango!" said Ayame and Rin, together.

"I didn't see you guys in my first two classes; I thought that you guys have completely different classes than me. I was so worried," said Sango.

"Well, no need to worry now eh? We're here and we're safe. Where were you two at lunch anyways? We tried looking in the cafeteria but we couldn't find you," asked Rin.

"We went to the café for lunch."

"Ohhh…So, how was your summer?"

"Let me think, like every week a spend time shopping with one of you guys and sometimes all of you! I'm gonna go broke!" said Kagome, playfully.

"Right, Kagome, we believe that you'll go broke," said Sango.

"Anyways, me and Sango are gonna go to the mall today, wanna come?"

"Sure, I would never miss out on spending quality time with my girl friends!" said Rin.

Rin and Ayame, like Sango are well off but no where as rich as Kagome.

"Ok then, after school, we'll go drop off all your stuff, grab what you need and I'll come pick you guys up with my baby ok?"

Kagome always refers to her viper as her baby. She loves it so much.

"Sure thing, you never take your viper out," exclaimed Ayame.

Inuyasha walked in at that time, along with a bunch of other students behind him.

'_I could have sworn I heard Kagome's voice, maybe it's my imagination,' thought Inuyasha._

Finally, the teacher walked in. The rest of the day went smoothly. Rin and Ayame are in the same classes as Kagome and Sango for the afternoon. Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Ayame drove home separately to drop off their stuff and changed clothes, while waiting for Kagome to pick them up.

Kagome dialed Miroku's number.

"Hey Miroku, its Kagome!"

"Hey, my favourite cousin!"

"Har, har, anyways, me, Sango, Ayame, and Rin are gonna go to the mall in a few. Are the guys are your house? (Guys, meaning Miroku's best friends, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru (1 year older than Inuyasha, and Kouga).

"Yeah, we're just chilling, why do you ask?"

"Wanna come to the mall with us?"

"Wait let me ask. HEY GUYS YOU WANNA COME TO THE MALL? SANGO, AYAME AND RIN ARE GOING!"

"Sure, my woman is going, of course I am," said Kouga.

"Yeah, Rin's going."

"Whatever," said Inuyasha

"Yes Kagome, they're coming. We'll meet in the food court ok? I don't know about you but I'm starved!"

"Ok then, I'll see you in a few."

Kagome took a quick shower and came out after wrapping herself in a towel.

'_What should I wear? Inuyasha's gonna be there and since he still doesn't know who I am, I might as well make myself look good in front of him.'_

She went over to her huge walk in closet and picked out a baby blue drop waist dress that hugged her body. It showed off her curves and some skin.

(For those who want to see the dress, go to:

www . Oldnavy . com / browse / category.do?cid5489&pageID-1 without the spaces. Scroll to the very bottom and you'll see a black dress and a brown one. Kagome's is the same but baby blue and a tad nicer.)

She also took out a pair of white sandals with a one inch heel and slipped those on. She sat on her desk with all her make up, jewelry and stuff and picked out a silver bracelet with a moon with a small garnet in the centre and a necklace with a heart charm on it. She put on some pink lip gloss, grabbed her purse and left.

"Mom! I'm going out with Miroku and people. Call me if you need me!"

She went to her garage and drove out her baby, her red viper. She picked up the girls and started driving to the mall.

Sango wore a pair of dark blue jeans with a t-shirt that said, touch me if you dare, Ayame wore a knee length black skirt and a red tank, and Rin wore a demin skirt that's knee length and a baby blue spaghetti strap top.

"Hey guys, Miroku and the boys are coming along with us, I invited them along."

"Aww…Kagome missed her little Inuyasha," Ayame said.

"I just thought it would be more fun with more people," Kagome replied.

"Yeah…right," said Sango.

They arrived at the mall in 10 minutes they parked. Surprisingly, Miroku parked his dark purple viper right beside Kagome. They rolled down their windows.

"I guess we arrived at the same time, eh?"

"Yup, I guess we did."

Everyone got out of the car and Inuyasha saw Kagome.

'_Wow, Kagome looks amazing. She's the girl that I jog with almost every morning. I guess Sango and they know her too,' thought Inuyasha._

Sesshomaru walked out and gave Rin a kiss; Kouga did the same with Ayame.

"Miroku, I'm giving you one chance. Ask Sango out today before we leave the mall. I'm warning you. I know you like her and I know she likes you, so make a move today, ok?"

"Uh…sure, Kagome."

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome not believing he's actually seeing her.

"Hey Kagome, was that you with Sango at lunch time?"

"Um…yeah, that was me."

'_Crap, he was there?_

"I'm sorry I didn't say hi, I didn't really see you there."

"Don't worry about it. By the way, you look amazing."

"Thanks, Inuyasha. HEY GUYS! LET'S GO INSIDE AND STOP BURNING DAYLIGHT!"

They all went to the food court and ate. Then, the guys and girls went their separate ways to shop on their own for an hour and a half and they would meet together at the food court and they would go together.

One and a half hours later

The girls sat down at a table at the food court, dropping their bags at their feet. They had spent a lot of money just on this trip. Soon the guys returned. Sesshomaru bought Rin a diamond necklace that says, Rin on it. Kouga bought Ayame and bracelet that says, my love on it and Inuyasha, not really knowing what to get Kagome, got her a diamond heart pendant with an arrow through it.

"Inuyasha I can't accept this gift from you, it's too expensive."

"Kagome, you're one of my true friends and you're the first friend that I have that's a girl. This is just a sign of my appreciation."

"Thank you, Inuyasha, for the pendant and being such a great friend."

"Sango, we need to talk in private," said Miroku.

Sango and Miroku walked out of the food court to an area so that even Sesshomaru couldn't hear, with his demon powers.

"Sango, I'm really serious about this so I want you to listen to every word I say. I really like you Sango and I know you might not believe me because of my actions. But I just want to tell you that I know what I'm talking about and I know that I truly like you. Will you please be my girlfriend?"

Sango's eyes widened in surprise and Miroku took that as a no.

"Ok, I understand, I guess you just don't want to be with a pervert like me."

"No. Miroku, you don't understand. I'm just surprised that you actually asked me. To tell you the truth, I like you too. And yes I'll be your girlfriend but you have to promise me not to touch girls if you can help it."

Miroku grinned like a mad man and picked Sango up and twirled her around. He handed Sango a small box and inside, was a necklace with a sapphire in it. Miroku helped her put it on and Sango gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"We better go back before the others think we ran away," Sango said.

They quickly went back to tell them the good news.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

End of chapter two. Wow, this chapter is pretty long. I think it's because of all the detail in it. I hope you like it and I'll try to update another chapter really really soon.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't really have much to say today so I'll just move on with the story.

FYI: In school, Kagome's full name is Kagome Miko and when she's the rich girl her full name is Kagome Miko Higurashi. She does this so people won't suspect. I'm sorry if I' not very good with descriptions, by the way.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It's been a week since the day at the mall, one week since Inuyasha saw the 'real' Kagome, the girl he jogs with every morning.

'_Maybe I should just forget about my little plan of making Inuyasha know for now. If she doesn't tell Inuyasha before the Christmas holidays, I'm gonna tell!'' thought Sango._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It's 5:30pm and a lot of rich households are getting ready for a business dinner/ball, many families including the Takahashi and Higurashi household. For this dinner, even the children of the people had to go, forcing Kagome to get ready.

Kagome finally finished her homework and went to take a shower, she has a little bit more than an hour to get ready. She combed and blow dried her hair. By the time that was done, her hair was very smooth and shiny. She pulled out a dress from the walk in closet and put that on.

It was a black spaghetti strap dress than went down to her ankles with a slit on the left side and that part opened slightly and there is some blue fabric behind it, covering the slit. The dress showed a little bit of cleavage and along the chest area of the dress are roses (It's just the design, not real roses for those wondering…LOL). The dress hugged her body and it showed off her curves and then some. The waist part is a little bit tighter, making her waist look smaller than it already is. She took out the pendent that Inuyasha gave her a week ago and put it on a thin diamond necklace, she then put that on. She took out a thin diamond bracelet with an aquamarine heart on it and put that on. She also pulled out an anklet that's silver with little garnets around it and put that on too. She didn't bother doing anything fancy with her fair. It is naturally slightly wavy so she left it and curled a few strands near the front. With her make up, she put on some light pink lip gloss, pink eye shadow and blush. The pulled out some black high heeled shoes. The heels are three inches. She glanced at the clock, it's already 6:30! She quickly took out a black purse, threw her cell phone, compact mirror, wallet, and some make up in there, grabbed the matching scarf thing that goes with her dress and put that over her shoulders. She quickly went downstairs and saw her parents just putting their shoes on downstairs. (He he, I'm really descriptive here aren't I?) Kagome got in her red viper and Kagome's parents went in their limo.

Once they came out of the limo, the paparazzi where there with their flashing cameras, snapping pictures of Kagome Higurashi. Why? Kagome is not a person who always goes out with her family to things like this so no one has really seen her before, at least even if you've seen her, you wouldn't know that she is _the_ Kagome Higurashi. Korari and Akio Higurashi made Kagome come with them for a purpose. They wanted her to become a model and maybe even a singer. There are people at their dinner who are owners of modeling companies and people who can give her a contract of being a singer. The paparazzi continue to follow her inside and continued to snap pictures of the legendary Kagome Higurashi that they never met. Everyone is surprised that she is so beautiful even if she's wearing such a simple dress and everything.

Inuyasha's sensitive ears heard the sound of cameras snapping pictures really fast.

'_I wonder who came here that causes the paparazzi to snap pictures so quickly,' Inuyasha thought._

"So, I heard that Akio Higurashi is finally bringing their daughter out for the world to see," said Inutashio.

"We will see, father. From the sounds coming from the paparazzi, I'd say she's already here," Sesshomaru replied.

Just as he finished that sentence, the Higurashi stepped into the dining hall. All eyes were on that that family, seeing their stunning daughter.

'_Oh my god. Is that the Kagome I know from jogging?'_

The Takahashi family walked towards them to greet them.

"Akio! Korari!" said Izayoi.

"Hey Izayoi, Inutashio, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha," replied Korari.

"This must be your daughter, Kagome. She's lovely," said Inutashio.

Kagome blushed at this comment. She's shy from all he people staring at her. Many boys are staring at her wanting her to be their girlfriend while girls are staring at her enviously. She gave Inuyasha a small smiling since he is really the only one he knows in the whole room, other than her own family. Inuyasha returned the smile. Inuyasha is wearing a black suit with a navy blue dress shirt inside with a red tie. The Higurashi family and Takahashi family sat down at their designated table. Inuyasha and Kagome happen to sit together.

"Are you her?" Inuyasha asked softly.

"Who's 'her'?"

"The Kagome who jogs with me every morning?"

Kagome didn't reply, inside, she picked up the pendent and showed it to him.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yup, but why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted people to like me for me and by the way, I didn't have the chance to tell you the first day we met. If I just told you straight off the bat, "I'm Kagome Higurashi, the daughter whose parents are equally rich as your parents" things might have been different. Maybe we wouldn't even be friends. You might think I'm just some spoiled brat."

"I guess you're right. But who are you at school?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

The dinner began and they ate while chatting with each other every so often. A man about 40 came up to Kagome's family.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi. Where's your darling daughter that you told me about the other day?"

"Um…that would be me."

"Oh, you are very lovely my dear. My name is Michael Lang and I'm the owner of Crystal Modeling company."

"Your father and I have decided to make you into a model and perhaps a singer. He wants to sign a contract with you to become a model, Kagome," said Mrs. Higurashi.

"But we would never force you to do anything that you don't' want to do," said Akio.

"What do you think? Do you want to become a model?"

"Um…since you guys want me to, I guess so. I'll give it a shot!"

"That's the spirit. You're parents already know that you're gonna say yes she they booked an appointment to come to my office for you to sign the contract and go over some stuff. It's Friday, which is tomorrow, at 2pm so you will have to leave school early."

"Um…ok then," said Kagome nervously.

"Ok then, I'll leave you to talk with your family. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Kagome dear, this dance, it's for the daughters and sons of the people here only, so that would be you, Inuyasha and all the other young people here. That's why we insisted you drive your own car. We're gonna go now, actually all the adults are basically gonna go," said Korari.

"Ok…then. Bye mom, bye dad, I'll see you tonight."

"Have a great time, dear."

All the adults began to leave for another room to discuss business stuff while some soft music came on and people began to dance.

"Wanna dance?" asked Inuyasha.

"Sure," replied Kagome.

Inuyasha led Kagome to the dance floor for the first slow song. Kagome put her arms around Inuyasha's neck and Inuyasha placed his around her waist. Some paparazzi stayed and took a few pictures of Kagome and Inuyasha. She has the most attention since she arrived. After all, this is the first time the world is really gonna see the Kagome Higurashi.

'_She smells like strawberries and vanilla,' Inuyasha noted._

When that song ended, the DJ spoke up.

"Hey you young people, let's have some fun shall we? First of all, let's ask two people to come up here on stage and sing us a song! I saw a great couple dancing before, who were they?"

They crowd chanted, "Kagome and Inuyasha!" Kagome and Inuyasha blushed when they called them a couple.

"Ok then, you guys have no choice but to come up and sing for us."

"What song do you want to do, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Do you know the song Promiscuous?"

"Yeah, I like that song. Let's go that."

"We choose the song, Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado f. Timbaland," said Kagome.

"Ok folks, our couple have chosen their song, PROMICUOUS BY NELLY FURTADO F. TIMBALAND!"

The other people cheered and quieted down as the song began.

_How you doin' young lady  
That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy  
You don't haveta play about the joke  
I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke_

Looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
You lookin' for her in the day time with the light  
You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night

N: You expect me to just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you get it

All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand

I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent

N: You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute

Chorus  
Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want

N: Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?

Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need

N: Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready?

Verse  
N: Roses are red  
Some diamonds are blue  
Chivalry is dead  
But you're still kinda cute

Hey! I can't keep my mind off you  
Where you at, do you mind if I come through

N: I'm out of this world come with me to my planet  
Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?

They call me Thomas  
last name Crown  
Recognize game  
I'm a lay mine's down

N: I'm a big girl I can handle myself  
But if I get lonely I'ma need your help  
Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health

I want you on my team  
N: So does everybody else.

Baby we can keep it on the low  
Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know  
If you with it girl I know a place we can go

N: What kind of girl do you take me for?

Chorus

_  
Don't be mad, don't get mean  
N: Don't get mad, don't be mean_

Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean  
N: Don't get mad, don't be mean

Wait! I don't mean no harm  
I can see you with my t-shirt on

I can see you with nothing on  
feeling on me before you bring that on

Bring that on  
N: You know what I mean

Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things

I'm only trying to get inside your brain  
To see if you can work me the way you say

It's okay, it's alright  
I got something that you gon' like

Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash  
Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash

Chorus  
Promiscuous Girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And its you that I want

N: Promiscuous Boy  
I'm calling your name  
But you're driving me crazy  
The way you're making me wait

Promiscuous Girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need

N: Promiscuous Boy  
We're one in the same  
So we don't gotta play games no more

When the song finished, the crowd cheered wildly. Who knew Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takahashi can sing so well? (By the way, they're the richest people there)

"You guys are great!" said Kouga as he stepped away from the crowd, towards Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Kouga, I didn't know you're here!" said Inuyasha.

"Well, I am aren't I? Ms. Higurashi, weren't you at the mall with us the other day?"

Kagome nodded.

"Wow, I didn't know you know Inuyasha. My name is Kouga, if you don't know me. It's a pleasure to meet a young woman as beautiful as you."

Kagome blushed.

"Um…thank you, please call me Kagome."

"Kagome, do you go to Shikon High?"

"Yeah."

"There's also another person there named Kagome Miko there too."

'_Oh dear, he mentioned the "other me".'_

"I see," she said.

"She does look a bit like you, are you and her related?"

"Uh…no, we're not related."

'_Well, that's part of the truth, of course me and Kagome Miko aren't related; we're the same people!'_

The rest of the night passed in by in a flash. Kagome and Inuyasha danced for most of the songs and they whole night was very fun. That night when Kagome went home thought about the song she sang with Inuyasha.

'_Why do I feel a connection with him when we sang the song together? Do I like him that much?'_

Little did she know that Inuyasha was thinking the same thing.


	4. Chapter 4

For those who like my story, Stolen Innocence, I'm sorry but I am deleting it because I can not think of a good way to make this story good. I will come up with another story that's similar to Stolen Innocence and I will try to make it better. Thanks for your cooperation. On with Chapter 4 of Rich in Disguise!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

This morning, Kagome did not go jogging. She is so tired from yesterday night's dance that she just can not wake up. She woke up at 7:00am and she's in a very good mood today.

'_I can't believe I actually sung and danced with Inuyasha yesterday night and today, after I sign the contract, I'm gonna become a model!'_

She did her morning routine, excluding the jogging, and dressed in old jeans and a baggy t-shirt and went down stairs.

"Morning mom, morning dad!"

"Morning dear, you seem to be in a good mood this morning. Did you have fun yesterday?" Korari asked.

"Yeah I had so much fun. Yesterday night, Inuyasha and I sang on stage and we danced. I saw Kouga there too. I can't believe I'm gonna be a model soon."

"Come home right after lunch ok?"

"Yeah mom, but can you give me a note so I can give it to my history teacher."

"Of course dear."

That morning, Kagome didn't bother eating breakfast at home. She had so much time that she went to the café and ate instead. After that, she went to school to look for Sango and Miroku.

When she walked around, she saw them behind a tree, making out.

"Ahem, there are people here you know?"

Sango and Miroku quickly separated themselves from each other, blushing. Sango walked with Kagome, leaving Miroku there.

"Sango, I have great news. Yesterday, remember I told you about that dinner thing I had to go to? Well, there I saw Inuyasha there, we danced and everything. We even sang a song together. Also, today after lunch, I'm gonna go to this modeling company and I'm gonna become a model! Look at this, Sango; I'm on the newspaper too!"

"Oh my god, Kagome, congrats, now I envy you, my friend is becoming a model."

"Don't worry; you're still my best friend."

"Anyways, at lunch time, we're gonna go celebrate at the café alright?"

"Fine, fine sine you're eager."

"But we're going on one condition."

"What is it?"

"You will not wear these clothes there."

"Fine, you're so lucky I brought an extra set of clothes today. At lunch time, we'll get Miroku, Ayame and Rin to come with us too, k?"

"Of course, now come on, let's go get our stuff. We have 10 minutes and our classroom is on the other side of the building!"

Kagome and Sango walked to the school. On their way to the doors and even through the hallways, they can hear people talking about Kagome (the rich Kagome) and about her future modeling career. Some people are even looking in the newspapers to find the article about her!

"Wow, look at all these people talking about you," said Sango, in amazement.

"Oh well, leave them be. I don't care."

They quickly went to their classroom for math and then gym. Lunch time came by really, really quickly and Kagome quickly grabbed her stuff and changed in the girls' washroom. Today, she's wearing a demin skirt that goes a few inches below her knees and a baby blue tank top. They quickly went in the cafeteria and went she walked in, the place literally grew silent. Kagome mentally slapped herself in the head, realizing that the newspapers have her picture printed in the papers. The boys were staring at her beauty while the girls stared at her enviously. They went over to the popular table where Miroku, Inuyasha, Kouga and a bunch of other people are sitting, including Kikyo, Inuyasha's current girlfriend.

"Hey Miroku, Sango and I are gonna go the café nearby, wanna come?"

"Of course, I'd be happy to spend time with Japan's possible top model."

"Let's make the boys jealous alright. I'll give you kiss on the cheek just to make them jealous," Kagome whispered in his ear.

"You just love to have fun in front of others."

Kagome gave Miroku a peck on the cheek and he returned it. Inuyasha could feel his blood boil.

'_Why am I getting angry? Do I like her that much?'_

'_Of course you do, you mutt, she knows you for the real you and you know that you like her.'_

'_Ok just shut up, you voice in my head. I'm Inuyasha; I know what I'm doing!'_

"Inuyasha, you wanna come with us?"

Inuyasha nodded and stood up as guys slapped him in the back playfully, saying how lucky he is, being able to have lunch with "The Kagome Higurashi"; Kikyo stood up with him.

"Uh, Kikyo, I thought she asked Inuyasha to come," said Sango.

"Well, I'm his girlfriend; I have the right to come."

"I'm sorry Kikyo, but Sango's right, I invited Inuyasha only."

Kikyo huffed and sat back down.

"Before we head off, I need to get Rin and Ayame, wait for a second."

While Kagome walked off, some guys gave her cat calls and people started talking to Inuyasha and Miroku, asking them how they know her and how lucky they are to be able to have lunch with Kagome Higurashi. Kagome returned in a few minutes with Rin and Ayame and they head out. The girls rode in Sango's convertible and Miroku rode in Inuyasha's red sports car.

"So how is our next top model?" Inuyasha asked.

"Shut up, you're making me nervous."

"How come I only get to see you at lunch every so often but I never see you at school?"

"Because…"

"Because she has different classes than you, Inuyasha," said Miroku.

Kagome silently thanked Miroku for coming to her rescue.

"Now hurry up, I'm starved!" Rin yelled.

"Rin, don't yell, it makes my ears hurt!"

"Opps, sorry, Inuyasha."

They ate and joked around like really great friends would and they quickly head back to the school. Kagome went inside and handed the note to the office saying that she has an appointment and quickly left, making sure Inuyasha doesn't see her leave.

When she arrived at the modeling company she was still wearing her skirt and tank top (not her other clothes). They went of concepts like she has a one year contract and if she does well and she wished to continue being a model, then another contract would be signed. And she's only allowed to sign with the Lang Modeling Company. After that was all done, they decided that they would start shooting on September 17 for her parent's clothing line, Jewel. It consisted of basically everything. There are skirts, jeans, shoes, blouses, etc. If they finish the photo shooting by 17 or 18 (Saturday and Sunday) then those pictures will be put in the Jewel catalogue and there will be ads with her in it by October. In two days time (September 16), she will have a TV interview, talking about her modeling and everything. It's a very busy month for Kagome but her parents want her photos out as soon as possible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Two days Later (Before the Interview)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey Sango, I'm going to the TV studio now for the TV interview, whatcha doing?"

"I'm at Miroku's house with Kouga, Ayame, Rin, Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kikyo and some other people. We're gonna watch your interview!"

"Great, make me nervous eh?"

"Oh don't worry; it's just like question and answer."

"Mmmhm, right. Anyways, I'll talk to you later, I'm there."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.During the interview-.-.--.-.-.-

"As I recall, this is the first time you've really shown yourself to the publicity right?"

"Yup."

"Well, how do you feel?"

"Let's just say I'm overwhelmed. So many people taking pictures of me. But I guess its part of the job and I'll get use to it."

"What high school do you go to?"

"Shikon High."

"How's the modeling business?"

"Well, I signed a one year contract with Lang Modeling Co. And as you know, my family's clothing line, Jewel, has a catalogue which comes out on the first day of every month and I'll be the model for this month's catalogue along with other models. Also, there are ads for other clothing and jewelry lines that will be coming up next month. I know that I will be in the next issue of the teen magazine J-14."

"I see, you have a busy life. What's your idea of the perfect boy?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Inuyasha-.-.-.-.-.-.

'_This is what I wanna hear. I wonder if I'll match any of the characteristics,' Inuyasha thought._

-.-.-.-.-.Back to the Interview-.-.-.-.-.

"That's kinda hard. Let's see, my idea of the perfect boy is someone who loves me the way I am, not for my money or what I look like, caring, gentle, beautiful eyes, guess. But the most important, one out of all those characteristics is that he has to love me for me. I don't care whether he's rich or poor."

"Do you have someone in mind?"

Kagome blushed ever so slightly.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I have someone in mind."

"Who is it?"

"I can not say."

"Well folks, this is the end of the exclusive interview with Kagome Higurashi. Next time, we'll be having an interview with Britney Spears!" (Yeah right!)

Kagome stood up and stretched. She thought back to her description of the perfect man.

'_Inuyasha, I was talking about you, though you already have Kikyo.'_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_At home-.-.-.-.-.-

"Guys, I just got a call from Kagome. She's coming home and she'll be here in a few minutes! Is everything ready?" asked Sango.

"Yup!" replied everyone.

"Great, now hide, I hear her coming!" said Inuyasha.

Kagome walked into her house, looking around.

"I could have sworn I heard voices of my friends. Oh well, maybe I'm just hallucinating."

Kagome walked into the kitchen.

"SURPRISE!"

"Oh my god, what are you guys doing here?"

"We're giving you a surprise party for doing such a great interview and wishing you good luck on your career!" said Kouga.

"Whose idea is it?"

Everyone looked at Inuyasha.

"Aww, Inuyasha, that's so sweet."

Kagome went over and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek, making Inuyasha blush the slightest.

"Come on guys, let's play truth or dare!"

They all cheered.

"Rin, you get to ask first."

"Inuyasha truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare, I'm not afraid."

"Hm… I dare you to kiss Miroku on the cheek every time someone says…" Rin winked at Sango, "tie. This lasts for a minute. Someone time!" Sesshomaru pulled out his watch.

"Did you hear, I was watching basketball and the game ended in a tie!" said Rin.

Inuyasha growled but his lips touched Miroku's cheek ever so slightly.

"Really? It was a tie?" said Kagome

Inuyasha repeated his actions.

"Yup, oh by the way, I hear the football team tryouts are next month. Let's home Inuyasha and Kouga don't TIE for team captain again eh?"

Inuyasha repeated his actions.

"I hope not. I wanna get a gift for daddy, should I get him a tie or shoes?"

Inuyasha repeated his actions.

"Times up!" Sesshomaru said.

"Finally! Dammit Miroku, your face is as rough as the pavement at school!"

"Hey! I use lots of facial cream! It's supposed to be as soft as snow!"

"What facial cream?"

"Soft as Snow Facial Cream!"

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Moving on!" Ayame said.

"Sango, truth or dare?" Inuyasha asked.

"Truth."

"Where the most public place you and Miroku made out at?"

Sango and Miroku blushed, "Back of the school. Inuyasha, truth or dare?"

"Me again? Dammit, everyone hates me! Dare!"

"I dare you to," Sango smiled evilly as she whispered the rest of the dare in Inuyasha's ear.

"5 days! Sango, you are evil. Humph. Fine."

"Sango what's the dare?" asked Kagome.

"I'll tell you next Friday."

The party went by really fast and Kagome had to shove everyone out the door to get them to leave.

"GET OUT! I'M TIRED; I HAVE A PHOTO SHOOT TOMORROW!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Next morning (Saturday)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome went jogging again, this morning, but Inuyasha beat her there.

"Hey, Inuyasha!"

"Hey!"

"What was the dare Sango gave you?"

"I can't tell, not until next week."

"Ok then…"

They jogged for a little bit and sat down to rest.

"Kagome I need to speak to you, this is very serious."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I've known you for a year and a bit I feel that we know each other very well. I feel very comfortable around you and I don't have to pretend to be someone I'm not. I don't' need to present to be anything. I can just open up to you. I know my own feelings very well and I'm wondering…wouldyouliketobemygirlfriend?"

"I would love to, but, you still didn't find me at school and Kikyo is also in the way. You have until next Friday to find me, as in the 'me' at school. And I'll tell you right now, I will not be looking like this or any other times you have seen me at school this past half a month. I have to go now. It's already 8; my photo shoot is in two hours."


	5. Chapter 5

A million thanks to those who reviewed and I love your words of encouragement. Because of you guys, I'll try to put two maybe even three chapters a day, if I can write them that fast.

On with the story. It's Monday September 20 (day of the search for Kagome Higurashi!)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Inuyasha, you better do the dare! I'm warning you!"

"Yeah, I know, I know. Quit nagging. Why does Miroku like you anyways?"

"Because, she's the best," said Miroku, surprising the two.

Kagome arrived at the school, seeing Sango glaring at Inuyasha, on Monday. The photo shoot took the whole Saturday and half on Sunday. She spent the rest of the day was doing a small interview with J-14 to be put on in October which is in 11 days.

"What'd I miss?"

"Oh nothing, I'm gonna go now. I need to get my stuff."

"Ok, I'm coming with you."

"Kagome, wait!"

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"I'm just wondering if you would like to have lunch with me today."

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"Just because, are you coming or not?"

"I guess so."

"I'll meet you at the school parking lot."

'_Why is he asking me? Is he starting to figure things out or is it just some stupid dare?'_

"So, why did Inuyasha need to talk to you?"

"He asked me to have lunch with him today."

"Does he know who you are?"

"I don't know. He doesn't seem like the kind to be asking a nerd like me out for lunch."

"Well, you like him so just spend some time with him, maybe he'll get to know you more and he'll finally figure it out. He never spends any time with you, just his _girlfriend_, Kikyo, and his friends. I don't think he likes Kikyo that much anyway. Kikyo is so possessive; she's always hanging on to Inuyasha. Inuyasha doesn't look very happy with her. It's worth a shot. If he doesn't figure out it's you, maybe it's not that bad."

"But Inuyasha's been with Kikyo since the beginning of the holidays, since they were voted from prom king and queen; he must have some feelings for her. I forgot to tell you, on Saturday, we were jogging and he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Congrats Kags!"

"But this is what I told him. He must be able to find me at school by Friday."

"Well, let's hope he can find you. Shh, the teacher is here."

The math lesson went by really fast. They had a pop quiz which Kagome finished really really quickly while many others were struggling with the questions. They got a booklet with worksheets and they had to complete the first two pages for tomorrow. Then, the bell rang to go to the next class, which is Phys Ed for Kagome and Sango. They quickly changed and warmed up.

"Oh class, today, since it's a little cooler today, we're gonna go run outside on the track!"

All the students groaned except for Kagome who cheered. They all turned to stare at her.

"What? I like running."

"Well, I'm glad some one in this class likes to run! Ok folks, let's go outside!"

They all went out to the track, just wanting to get this over with.

"Ok, on this track do 3 laps, you'll be timed once every week to see how you improve."

Inuyasha's recently switched his French class for gym, not wanting to do french and since he's rich, the principle helped him.

"Hey look, the girls are doing gym outside too!" said Kouga.

"Ahh, my lovely Sango, look at her run," said Miroku.

"Just shut up already, you sound like some love sick boy!" said Ginta.

Inuyasha looked down and saw Kagome running.

'_She looks like Kagome Higurashi when she's running.'_

How did he recognize this? Both of them run with their heads up, back straight and have a look of determination on their face while others just sulked and looked really tired. Kagome was the first to finish, followed by Sango, and then the others girls in the class. Kikyo happened to be in it too and was one of the last ones to finish.

"Probably afraid to break a nail," Sango said.

"Sango, don't be so mean. She might be rude but two wrongs don't make a right."

"Why do you always have to be right?"

"Because I'm just too smart for you do understand."

"Ok class, good job. Now, let's head back inside, get yourselves changed and go for lunch."

All the student's tired faces changed to happiness and they literally ran inside.

"Why can't they be that enthusiastic when they're in gym class?" the teacher asked herself.

"So, Sango, remember when I told you about Inuyasha asking me to go to lunch with him? I feel suspicious. I think it's just a type of dare."

"Dare or not, spend time with him, give him a chance to find you. Maybe if you spend some time with him, he'll realize that Kagome Miko is actually Kagome Higurashi."

"If you say so. I'm gonna go now. He told me to meet him at the school parking lot."

Kagome went separate ways with Sango, towards the parking lot. She walked down the hallways and saw Kikyo hugging Inuyasha from behind.

"Hey, Inuwashi!"

"Kikyo, for the last time, don't call me that!"

"But I'm your girlfriend; we should have nicknames for each other."

"I don't care, now stop calling me that!"

"Ok, whatever, now let's go for lunch at the café," taking his hand and trying to drag him along.

"Kikyo, I have something to do at lunch today and probably this week. I won't have much time to spend with you."

"But, I'm your girlfriend. What are you doing this week anyways?"

"I need my private space and time. I don't want you always clinging to me like a wet t-shirt. I rarely get time to spend with my friends."

"Are you cheating on me?"

"No, of course not, I told you, I need time for myself," Inuyasha said, obviously very annoyed and angry.

"Fine, be that way."

Kikyo kissed Inuyasha and went away. Kagome, who is watching this the whole time, quickly turned around and walked in the other direction, taking the long way around to the parking lot, but not before hearing Inuyasha say something behind Kikyo's back.

"My god, that bitch is taking up all my time. Why do I bother having her as my girlfriend if she doesn't respect me? It's not like I really feel for her anymore, I like Kagome."

Kagome and Inuyasha met up at the parking lot and they got in Inuyasha's car.

"Where are we going?"

"For lunch, of course."

"I mean, where we are going for lunch."

"McDonalds."

The rest of the ride was silent because Inuyasha doesn't seem to be very happy. When they got there, they got out of the car and ordered. Inuyasha stepped in, people started to whisper. Inuyasha, being half demon can catch some of the things people are saying.

"Inuyasha's here."

"He's so hot."

Those were the type of things that were said. All the stares made Kagome feel weird. Inuyasha began to get ticked off with all the whispering.

"OI, IT'S NOT LIKE YOU PEOPLE HAVEN'T SEEN ME BEFORE. I JUST WANT TO EAT A NORMAL LUNCH. LEAVE ME ALONE!"

People began to act normal, like before Inuyasha came in.

"You order first."

"Welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order, miss?"

"I'd like a 10 Nuggets combo with Iced Tea and a Smarties McFlurry please."

"That would be $9.52 please."

Kagome reached in her pocket for her wallet, only to be stopped by Inuyasha.

"We're ordering together. I'll have Double Big Mac combo with a Root Beer and a hot fudge sundae."

"That would be $18.01, Mr. Takahashi."

Inuyasha handed the cashier a $20 bill and told him to keep the change and they took their food to an area where there were less people.

"It isn't necessary to buy me lunch, Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"Keh!"

'_Inuyasha always does that when he doesn't feel like saying anything. Oh well, might as well get him to talk._'

"So, Kagome, whose in your family and what's it like?"

'_Ugh, I have having to lie._'

"Well, I live with my father and mother and I have a grandfather who doesn't live with me. We live in this small apartment and we can just meet our needs."

"I see."

"Inuyasha, why did you ask me to come have lunch with you?"

"Because, I don't want to eat lunch around Kikyo today and well, I thought about it and I don't think I should just hang out with my mates, I should treat others nicely too."

'_Something doesn't sound right. It's like he's not telling the whole truth.'_

"Do you plan on trying out for volleyball?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, I basically try out for everything and have the tendency to make it."

"I see, let's hope you and Kouga don't tie for team captain like last year and had to compete with each other in the sport to become team captain."

"Not my fault I'm so good."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that."

'_Kagome Higurashi always says that to me when I say it's not my fault I'm good in everything.'_

"Do you plan on joining anything?"

"Well, like you, I want to join everything when they come up, except for soccer and basketball."

"Why's that?"

"Once, Sango and I tried out for those last year and the ball somehow ends up hitting me in the head."

Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle and Kagome threw a fry at him.

"It's not funny. It hurts so much."

"It is!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"This is just pointless," Kagome said, throwing another fry at him and Inuyasha threw it back at her. Inuyasha stole one of her nuggets.

"Hey, that's mine."

"Nope, technically, it's mine. I paid for them. I thought you would know that, since you're so smart."

"Humph, thief."

"Hurry up and finish, at the rate we're eating, we'll never make it back to school on time."

They gobbled down their food and left quickly, in order not to be late. When they arrived, Miroku grabbed Inuyasha while Kagome and Sango went inside.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-With Miroku-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ok, spill, where did you take my cousin?"

"We ate lunch."

"Where?"

"McDonalds."

"Why?"

"Because…"

"You're not getting away with just a 'because'. Now spill, why did you ask her to go to lunch with you."

"I just don't want to eat with Kikyo, she's too clingy."

"Then eat with Kouga and them. You don't have to take my cousin."

"I feel sorry for her, ok?"

"I swear, if you hurt her, I'll kill you. She's like a sister I never had."

'_I guess Inuyasha doesn't know that she's Kagome Higurashi and Kagome Higurashi is my cousin.'_

"Don't worry, I would never hurt her. It's not like I'm gonna be her boyfriend anyways."

The bell rang, signaling people need to get inside the school now.

'_Saved by the bell,' thought Inuyasha._

Kikyo looked around for Inuyasha and found him at his locker. She turned him around to face her.

"Where were you?"

"I went for lunch somewhere else."

"I thought you had something else to do."

"I did. I went for lunch somewhere else with a friend so I can talk with my friend in private."

Kikyo didn't believe him and Inuyasha knew. So, he silenced her with a kiss, thinking that it would shut her up. Surprisingly, it worked. They went to their history class together. Inuyasha kept thinking about his lunch.

'_Kagome Miko seems like a nice person. She's not that bad after all. At least, she's not like what I thought. I thought she would be a freak who only talked about school. Who knew she wanted to join so many things. Come to think of it, she's pretty cute. AHHH! What am I thinking? Kikyo's my girlfriend, I like Kagome Higurashi, who I still need to find in school. Why would I think Kagome Miko is cute?' _

Kagome and Sango sat near the front row of the class and Inuyasha sat near the back, with some other guys. Kikyo sat in the middle row.

'_I wonder if Kagome Higurashi is in this class. I remember her saying that she has the tendency to doodle during History class.'_

"Ok class, today, we're going to learn about the Shikon no Tama. (LOL I don't' know if they really learn about this stuff in high school but I just wanted to do this for the fun of it!)

As the teacher lectured on, Kagome started to doodle.

'_I don't get the point of listening to this. I heard this from grandpa so many times that I can teach it to the class,' Kagome thought._

Inuyasha didn't bother to listen either since he already knew about this stuff from reading books that his father had in his study (Who knew Inuyasha would read?). Instead, he looked around the classroom to see if anyone is doodling or not paying attention. Everyone but one person is paying attention.

'_Kagome the nerd isn't paying attention is class? That's a first. Is she Kagome Higurashi? She does have the same hair colour and eye. She looks a little bit like her too but I can't be sure. Why do I smell strawberries and vanilla? Wait a sec! That's Kagome Higurashi's scent. Where is it coming from? I can't be sure; there are too many different scents in the room that's clouding it. Especially Kikyo's fuckin' perfume, it's to damn strong!' _

The bell signaled others to go to the next class and Inuyasha thanked god that Kikyo's not with him in English. Her perfume is so strong to Inuyasha's sensitive nose. He kept on thinking back to Kagome Higurashi's scent in the room.

'_So let's see what I know so far. Kagome Higurashi is in the same history class as me, because I can smell her scent. I'm suspecting Kagome Miko because she looks a little bit like her and she likes running and sports just like Kagome Higurashi. Oh well, at least I'm getting somewhere. After today, I only have four days. I smell her in English too. So she's in my English class too.'_

The whole day passed and Inuyasha got somewhere, trying to find Kagome Higurashi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-That Night-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome is sitting by her computer, checking her emails and suddenly, a little window popped up. It said:

HanyouBoy would like to add you to his contact list. Do you accept?

Kagome clicked yes, that window closed and a chat room popped up.

(Now this is the online convo of Inuyasha with Kagome Miko)

**HanyouBoy: **Hey Kagome

**MikoGirl: **Who's this? Oo

**HanyouBoy: **Inuyasha

**MikoGirl: **How did you get my email, Inuyasha?

**HanyouBoy: **Miroku, your cousin

**MikoGirl: **So…sup?

**HanyouBoy:** There's an amusement park in town and I was wonder if you would like to go with me tomorrow after school.

**MikoGirl: **This isn't a trick right?

**HanyouBoy:** Of course not, I just want to hang out with you

**MikoGirl: **Fine I'll go, only because I know about that amusement park and because I wanted to go since forever. Anyways, I gotta go. Talk later.

**HanyouBoy: **Bye Kagome, cya tomorrow in math.

**MikoGirl has signed off. **

-.--.-.-.-

End of chapter 5! How do you like it? The next 1-3 chapters are probably gonna be on looking for Kagome Higurashi. After those, it's probably gonna move a bit faster.


	6. Chapter 6

It's Tuesday September 21 (day two of Kagome Higurashi hunting!)

This chapter starts the class before after school. I don't wanna go into fine detail about their whole day so I'm gonna start the chapter with Kagome and Inuyasha's English class.

-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.

'_I guess she's in my math class too but the scent is so faint I can't be sure. Well, after school I'm going out with Kagome Miko. I have this weird feeling about her. She seems familiar,' Inuyasha thought, during English. _

'_Well, today after school I guess I'm going to the amusement park with Inuyasha. I wonder if he's actually looking for me, Kagome Higurashi. Maybe he thinks I'm playing hard to get and gave up. No, that can't be right. That serious expression on his when he asked me to be his girlfriend was enough proof that he likes me,' Kagome thought._

The bell rang for after school and everyone ran out like there was no tomorrow. Everyone but Kagome at least, she was in no hurry to leave.

'_Inuyasha probably has to have a make-out session with Kikyo first.'_

When Kagome went down the halls to get to her locker, her suspicions were right. Kikyo made a move on Inuyasha and they kissed, though this time, Inuyasha pushed her away.

"Kikyo, stop this, I've had enough of you doing this!" Inuyasha said, obviously very pissed and annoyed.

"Inuyasha, are you feeling ok?" she asked, obviously surprised at Inuyasha's outburst. He pushed her away, just hard enough to make her stumble lightly.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go."

Kagome quickly ran around the other corner to avoid being seen but Inuyasha also ran around the corner to avoid Kikyo going after him and he saw her backside, going around the corner. When Inuyasha finally got to the parking lot, Kagome was already there and greeted him like she saw nothing.

"Let's go now, shall we?"

Kagome nodded in response and hopped in Inuyasha's car. She didn't drive this morning, Rin picked her up. Inuyasha turned on the radio and guess what song was on? Promiscuous, yup, the song Inuyasha and Kagome sang together at the dance. Inuyasha subconsciously began to sing to the boy part. Kagome joined in very softly, though she's not really realizing that she's doing it.

'_She has a beautiful voice and she's very good. Just like Kagome Higurashi.'_

"You like that song?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, it's one of my favourite songs," Kagome said as she looked out the window. A small smile crept across her face. She felt so peaceful.

'_She's kinda cute when she smiles like that. That's what I admire about Kagome Higurashi. AHH! What am I talking about? She's not Kagome Higurashi, though I am starting to think she is.'_

The rest of the ride there was quiet. When she saw the amusement park, she squealed. There were a lot of adults with their young children there and some teenagers, but not a lot. They quickly parked and paid to go inside the amusement park. Kagome quickly dragged Inuyasha to a roller coaster, called The Heart Stopper. It is a gigantic roller coaster that went around in loops and had some steep parts. Inuyasha was kinda surprised that a quiet girl (or so he thought) like Kagome would go on something this…thrilling. The ride ended too quickly for Kagome's liking but Inuyasha was glad to be off.

"I'm never going on something that dangerous again!"

"Aw, is Inuyasha afraid to go on a small roller coaster like that?"

"That thing is not small!"

Inuyasha dragged her to another ride, which was one that goes round and round fast. (I forgot what it was called but I remember it speeds up and it basically flings you to one side, crushing whoever's sitting with you. It's so much fun. I squashed my cousin!) They kept on going on various rides and they had a lot of fun. Inuyasha couldn't help but think that Kagome is a really sweet person and she's kinda cute. On one of the attractions, Inuyasha won her this necklace with a little doggy on it.

"Inuyasha, look at that cute teddy bear over here!" Kagome said as they walked pass some games and she began to drag Inuyasha over there.

It's a game of popping balloons. Kagome reached in her wallet, pulling out a five to pay but Inuyasha already beat her to it and won the bear.

"Thanks Inuyasha, but you really didn't need to," she said, giving him a brief hug.

"Come on, it's getting late, we should go."

"Yeah, I have some homework to do."

The silently got in the car, and Inuyasha asked where Kagome lives.

'_What do I say?'_

"Just drop me off at Sango's house. We have some homework we're gonna do together."

"But it's past seven; don't you think it's kinda late to be at Sango's house?"

"Nah, we always work until really late."

'_Her nervousness and scent tells me she's lying. By the way, she smells like strawberry and vanilla, just like Kagome Higurashi. WHAT THE FUCK? SHE SMELLS LIKE KAGOME HIGURASHI!'_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"-sigh- I was just saying, don't worry about me, I'm just doing homework with Sango."

"I wasn't worried about you. It's just that Sango's house is far away."

"It's only a 15 minute drive from the amusement park."

They finally got to Sango's house and Kagome got out, taking her back pack and teddy bear with her.

"Hey Inuyasha, thanks for winning me the necklace and bear, I had a great time today. By the way, I got you this at one of the games," she said, tossing him an item.

Inuyasha caught it without effort, waved goodbye and drove off. He opened his hand to find, a doggy keychain whose ears are just like Inuyasha's.

Kagome sighed in relief when she saw Inuyasha leave.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I didn't mean to lie to you but, I just can't tell you who I am yet, you still need to find me."

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew and Kagome rang Sango's doorbell. Sango opened the door since no one else is home.

"Kagome, what are you doing here at this time? It's 7:30. Are you ok? Were you hurt? Did Inuyasha do something to you?"

"Sango, enough blabbering, are you gonna invite me inside or leave me out here to freeze?"

"Oops, sorry Kagome, come in."

They went to Sango's room and Sango soon left, getting Kagome something to drink. While she did that, Kagome pulled out her other set of clothes and everything.

"Sango, I'm changing in your room!"

Kagome put on her other pair of jeans, which were tighter than the baggy jeans she wore to school and an orange halter top that ended two inches above the waistband of the jeans. Then, realizing she doesn't have her sweatshirt with her, she grunted.

"SANGO I'M BORROWING A SWEATSHIRT FROM YOU!"

"OK!"

Kagome went to Sango's walk in closet and looked for a sweatshirt. She soon found a pale blue one and slipped it on. She took Sango's phone and dialed Miroku's number. Finally, Miroku picked up.

"Hey sweetheart," said Miroku.

"…is that what you always say to Sango?"

"Oh, Kagome it's you. Sorry about that, I thought it was Sango calling me. Anyways, what's up?"

"The sky. Anyways, can you come pick me up from Sango's house and drive me home?"

"Why? Don't you have a car?"

"Of course I don't."

"WHAAAT? WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR CARS?"

Kagome started laughing her head off.

"I'm not done my sentence. I don't have a car, I have four cars. Anyways, I don't have my car with me because Inuyasha and I went to out after school and I didn't drive today. I couldn't tell him to bring me to my house at Tokyo Hills. I don't want him to know who I am so I told him to bring me to Sango's house saying I have homework to do and I'm working with Sango."

"Oh, I see. I'll pick you up in 20 minutes, Bye."

"Bye 'Roku!"

Miroku hung up, pretending to sound happy but when he heard the name, Inuyasha, his playboy best friend, he got worried. What is Inuyasha doing with Kagome? It actually only takes a few minutes to get to Sango's house if he took the highway so he decided to give Inuyasha a call.

"Hello, Inuyasha speaking."

"Inuyasha, this is Miroku."

"Oh, hi Miroku, what's up?"

"Where did you go with my cousin today after school?"

"Amusement park. Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing, Kagome asked me to pick her up at Sango's house and she said she went out with you after school today."

"She asked you to pick her up? I just dropped her off like…10 minutes ago and I'm still on my way home. She said that she's going to be staying at Sango's for a little bit later."

"Well, duh, she can't tell you that she's living at Tokyo Hills…I mean…Tokyo Gardens…No I mean…in some crappy place in Tokyo. You're a rich person, she feels embarrassed telling you that she lives in some crappy place."

Inuyasha heard Miroku stutter.

'_Kagome lives in Tokyo Hills? That's really close to my house. Come to think of it, Kagome Higurashi lives in Tokyo Hills too. Great, confuse me even more.' Inuyasha thought. _

"You're lying," Inuyasha said.

'_Crap, he caught me.'_

"No I'm not. What makes you think that I'm lying?"

"Because you were stuttering and you kept correcting yourself."

"No I wasn't. Anyways, I'm calling to give you warning. Don't you dare hurt my cousin. If you do, you'll pay dearly. Kagome's like I sister I never had. If you treat her badly, you're dead. And don't think I won't hurt you. If it involves Kagome, I will," said Miroku, menacingly, "I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow."

Before Inuyasha could reply, Miroku hung up.

'_Miroku can sure make a threat._'_ Inuyasha thought._

-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-

Sango tossed Kagome a can of Iced Tea.

"So, what happened today? I know you went out with Inuyasha to the amusement park and as I can see, he won you a huge teddy bear and got you a necklace."

"Nothing happened; we just went to the amusement park, dragging each other onto rides. He wasn't rude to me. He was just himself. Trust me, I would know, he acts like that around the real me too."

"Kagome, just be careful ok? After all, Inuyasha is a playboy and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry, I'm very conscious. He will not hurt me."

"So, why are you here?"

"Because, I didn't bring me car. Inuyasha offered to drive me home but I can't tell him where I live or else, he'll know who I am so I told him to drive me here so I can do my homework with you."

The doorbell rang.

"It must be Miroku. I told him to pick me up since I don't have my car with me."

Kagome gathered all her stuff and they went to open the door. It was Miroku. Sango and Miroku gave each other a quick kiss, and Miroku touched Sango's ass, earning himself a slap and a red handprint. He drove her home and that was the end of her eventful day. She didn't really have any homework. She just made an excuse so she just showered and went to bed. After all, she's going to wake up at 5:45 tomorrow morning for her jog,

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I'm so sorry I didn't update for the past two days. I went out and I was busy for the past two days. Well, here's the chapter and I'm probably gonna post more tomorrow, maybe later on today. Depends if I have time. This chapter is kinda short so bare with me.


	7. Chapter 7

It's Wednesday September 22 (day three of Kagome Higurashi hunting!)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'_Kagome didn't come jogging today. Is she sick? Well, I'll find out later on today. I'm pretty sure Kagome Miko is Kagome Higurashi. She smells like strawberries and vanilla, she doodles in class when she's bored, she looks almost like Kagome Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi is in the same classes as me, other than gym of course, and she likes running and all the other things Kagome Higurashi likes. She still looks different though. If she is Kagome Higurashi, then she probably looks different because of her huge glasses, clothes and the way she puts her hair in a messy/loose bun or low ponytail,' Inuyasha thought. _

Meanwhile at Kagome's house, she just woke up, having a bad headache.

'_Probably got sick from yesterday at the amusement park,' she thought._

Realizing that it's 7:30, she quickly got dressed in some track pants and black t-shirt, put on her glasses and tied her hair in a ponytail and left. She hopped in her Honda and drove to school, still not feeling very well but not wanting to miss school. Then, she realized that it's chilling this morning and she forgot her sweatshirt.

When she got there, she couldn't find Sango or her other friends so she went inside the school by herself, stumbling near the last step because she felt a bit dizzy. Kagome put away her back pack and grabbed her math and gym stuff, though she probably won't do gym since she's not feeling too well. She walked fairly slowly this time because she had to maintain balance. She got to the classroom right before the tardy bell rang. Even Inuyasha was there before her. She quickly sat in the back of the room and Inuyasha moved to the desk 3 desks beside her since it was empty.

"Ok class, since we are very ahead of the lesson plan, we'll have a free period today. You can talk quietly, work on unfinished homework, stuff like that but it has to be fairly quiet," said the teacher.

The class cheered. Kagome, not knowing what to do, took out her sketch book and starting sketching. She didn't wanna read or work since she didn't want to concentrate too hard, her headache got a little worse.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha started staring at Kagome, since he was bored. He was Kagome take out her sketchbook.

"Achoo!"

Inuyasha realized Kagome sneezed.

"Achoo! Achoo!"

Inuyasha stood up quietly and walked over to Kagome. He removed his red sweatshirt and draped it around her shoulders and then pulled up a chair. Kagome turned around, seeing Inuyasha.

"Thanks for lending me your sweatshirt," she said.

"No problem, that's what friends are for," he replied with a small smile.

"You think of me as your friend?"

"Mmmhm, you're a very nice person and I can act like myself around you. I don't have to act like someone I'm not."

"Thanks Inuyasha that means a lot to me…Achoo...Sorry about that. I don't have a lot of friends. I only have Sango, Rin, Ayame, and Miroku, who's my cousin. Now I have you but are you sure you want to be friends with me? I mean, you're one of the popular people and wouldn't it ruin your reputation? I don't want to be a burden."

"Don't worry about it, they don't dare say anything about me and by the way, I don't really have many friends I can really trust either, only Miroku and sometimes my brother. Sango and Rin are my friends too but I think that's really it. Other people like Kouga; I don't think I can really trust them, maybe sometimes."

"Achoo!"

"Are you feeling alright? You've been sneezing all morning and you don't look very well either," he said, feeling her forehead, "Kagome, you have a fever, it's pretty high too. Come on, we'll sign you out, and I'll take you home."

"No, Inuyasha, I'm fine. I don't want to miss school."

"No, listen, you're really sick and I'm not letting a good friend like you suffer."

"Ok, fine. You win."

Inuyasha stood up and started to walk while Kagome shakily stood up. Inuyasha turned around, realizing Kagome isn't following and then he realized that Kagome was so sick that she can't really stand up properly. He went back to her desk and helped her stand up and held her so she can walk to the teacher without falling. Everyone in the classroom looked up, seeing Inuyasha help a geek (ya right!) stand up.

"Achoo!"

"Hey Mrs. Li, Kagome is very sick here, I'm gonna take her to the office and sign out so she can get some medical care."

"Go ahead Inuyasha. I hope you get better, Kagome."

Kagome gave the teacher a weak smile and they head to the office.

"Kagome, you sit down here, I'll go sign us out."

"Inuyasha, you don't have to sign yourself out. I can get to the doctor's by myself."

"Don't worry about it," he said as he walked into the office.

Five minutes later, he came back out. Surprisingly, Miroku came down to the office.

"Hey Miroku!"

"Hey Inuyasha, why did I get called the to the office?"

"Because, your cousin here is sick and I just asked them to call you down so I can tell you that I'm gonna take care of her and don't worry, I don' t hurt her. If Kikyo looks for me, just say I'm busy."

"Ok then, I'm going back to class now. Hope you get better Kags."

"See ya!"

Inuyasha helped Kagome into the passenger seat of his car and then he got in. He started driving in the direction of his house.

"Inuyasha, where are we going?"

"My house."

"But why? I thought you're gonna take me to the doctor's place."

"I am gonna take you to the doctors, I'm gonna call one to my house and you'll stay there until you get better."

"I can stay at my house and wait until my parents come home you know?"

"Well, you're so sick right now I can't stand it. Just go to sleep, I'll wake you up when we get there."

Kagome nodded and she fell asleep almost instantly. When she woke up she was in Inuyasha's house, in his room. Inuyasha was right beside her, sitting in a chair, staring at her.

"You're awake."

"Yeah, how come you didn't wake me up?"

"Because, you were sleeping, I didn't have the heart to wake you. By the way, I called the doctor. He's gonna be here any minute now."

Ding dong!

Inuyasha heard the door open and his butler came up and told him that the doctor is here.

"Bring him up here."

The butler nodded and left to get the doctor. Two minutes later, he was there.

"Mr. Takahashi, how may I help you?"

"Her name is Kagome Miko and she's really sick."

"I see."

The doctor began to check her heartbeat and ask her questions and stuff. After a good 10 minutes he's finally done.

"Ms. Miko has a bad fever and a headache. Here's some medication to help cool down her fever. If her fever doesn't go down a little bit by tomorrow, you must get her to the hospital. I don't really know the reason why she's sick but let's hope she's gonna be fine tomorrow. Oh yeah, here's the medicine for her headache. Take it three times a day, one tablet each time."

"Thanks doctor."

The butler took the doctor back to the door and he left.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I should go home and rest now. I don't want you to waste your time taking care of me."

"No, you're staying here. I don't want you to get any worse than you are now."

"But what about my school work? What about my mom and dad? They're gonna get worried about me."

"Don't worry about your school work, I'll make Miroku bring that over and you can call your mom and dad. I can also get Sango to get you some clothes since you're gonna be staying here until you get better."

"But…"

"No buts!"

"Humph! Fine, be that way, gimme the phone now!"

Inuyasha handed her the phone and she dialed her mom's number.

"Hello mom."

"Hey darling. Aren't you supposed to be in school? Why are you calling me right now? Is something wrong?"

"Yes I'm supposed to be back school but I was sick and I went to school anyways and I got really really sick so Inuyasha took me to his house to rest and he won't let me leave until I get completely better so I'm just calling to tell you not to worry about me."

"Inuyasha? As in the Takahashi's son?"

"Yes mom, I'm gonna get Sango to grab my stuff after school. Don't worry about me. And if I don't come back in a few days you can come hunt Inuyasha down for murdering me."

Kagome's mother chuckled, "Now, now, you don't he won't kill you. After all he did dance…"

"SHHHHHHHHH!" said Kagome.

"Just don't do anything with Inuyasha and you know what I mean. I'll see you when you get better then, bye."

"Bye mom."

Kagome put the phone back down on the bed.

"My mom said I can stay."

"Yeah, I know, I heard the hold conversation."

"How?"

Inuyasha pointed at his ears.

"I have better hearing than regular humans. I'll be right back, stay here."

Inuyasha went downstairs and got a glass of water.

"Here, take your medicine."

Kagome made a look of disgust.

"Come on now, be a good girl."

Kagome nodded and quickly swallowed the pill and drank the whole cup of water.

"It's lunch time! Gimme the phone, I need to call Sango," Kagome said, her headache came back again.

"Before I give you the phone, take this."

Inuyasha gave her another pill.

"It's for your headache."

Kagome repeated her actions and Inuyasha gave her the phone. Sango picked up after the first ring.

"Hey Sango, this is Kagome," she said as she coughed.

"Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked worriedly.

"Yeah, but I guess 'Roku didn't tell you that I'm sick."

"Obviously not, wait a second, here he comes now. MIROKU, HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT KAGOME'S SICK?"

"Calm down, I just knew during first period and I had gym so I didn't see you."

"Humph, anyways Kagome, where are you now?"

"I'm at Inuyasha's house. He took me to his house to rest and he's not letting me go home until I get completely better, that jerk."

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" yelled Inuyasha.

"That's the point Inuyasha. Anyways, Sango I need you to get me my homework for today and for tomorrow if I don't get back. Also, come pick me up after school so I can go home and get some stuff."

"OH NO YOU'RE NOT SANGO. SHE'S STAYING RIGHT HERE UNTIL SHE GETS BETTER! I DON'T NEED HER GETTING ANY SICKER THAN SHE IS!" yelled Inuyasha, into the phone.

"Inuyasha shut up, my headache just got worse. And yes, I'm going to my house to get clothes and Sango's gonna take me. You're not coming along. Don't worry I'll be fine."

"Uh…Kags, if you're gonna talk to Inuyasha then I'm hanging up."

"No wait, I'm not done. My car is sitting in the parking lot, get Miroku to drive my car home, I know that he didn't drive today. He told me."

"Ok, so you need to me pick up all your homework, come pick you up to get clothes and get Miroku to drive your car home at Tokyo…"

"SHUT UP! Oh sorry Sango, I didn't mean it."

"Don't worry I know what you're talking about."

"Ok, I'm going to rest now, just call here before you come."

They hung up and Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"I don't want you to go with Sango. I don't want you to be sick."

"I'll be fine. What if I'm better tomorrow and I have no clothes to change into and what about pajamas?"

"I don't want you outside in the cold. You're only in a t-shirt and baggy pants, it's chilly out there and you're gonna freeze like that."

"I know you're worried and I won't let myself get sick. By the way, whose room is this?"

"Mine, who else?"

"Wow, this is really nice."

His room is huge. There's a large plasma TV in front of the bed and behind it, that whole wall is a window, all glass, no wall. If you look out, you'll see a beach and ocean. The colour of the wall is navy blue and 'Inuyasha' is painted on the wall. There's also a huge walk-in closet with all his clothes and another one which is almost empty with some shoes and stuff in there. There's also a big desk where Inuyasha works on his homework and everything. The computer is on a corner on his desk. The bed is even bigger than king-sized with red silk sheets and matching pillows. He has a DVD player, VCR, Playstation, PS2, X-BOX, X-BOC 360 and every other game system you can imagine. He also has a whole shelf of DVDs. CDs and cassettes. There's another shelf with books on it. Who knew Inuyasha read books? He also has a door leading to a balcony and another door lead to his bathroom.

"Hey, am I taking up your room? Where are you gonna sleep?"

"In here, I can get the water bed."

"No, you live here; you can't sleep on a water bed. By the way, this is your room!"

"Well, where would I sleep? On the floor?"

"You can sleep here if you wanna…"

"Ok fine, it's your choice. Now enough of that, you're sounding really strained. Get some rest."

"But I don't wanna!"

"No but missy!"

"Yes, daddy!"

She laid down on the bed and almost instantly fell asleep. Finally after three hours, Sango called. Kagome woke up and Sango told her that she's gonna be at Inuyasha's house in half an hour.

"I still don't think you should get up," Inuyasha grumbled.

"No worries, I'm a strong girl!"

Kagome shakily stood up, using the wall as her support. Inuyasha quickly stood up and picked her up, bridal style carrying her downstairs and sitting her down at the living room.

"Thanks but you know, it wasn't really necessary, I could have walked."

"Keh!" came his reply.

The doorbell rang and Inuyasha opened the door. Sango and Miroku stood there with a textbook, a binder, a novel study book, and Kagome backpack. Inuyasha took the stuff and placed it in his room, on his desk, while Kagome tried to put on her shoes with shaky fingers.

"Kagome, you don't look very well," said Miroku, worriedly.

"Are you sure you should go out?"

"Yeah, I have to get my stuff," Kagome said as she stood up, using the handrail of the stairs as support. By then, Inuyasha is already downstairs.

Inuyasha removed his jacket and draped it around Kagome's shoulders.

"Thank you."

"If you guys make her any sicker, you're dead meat, got it?" said Inuyasha.

"Yeah, don't worry; we know how to take care of her."

They drove to Kagome's house and she fell asleep as soon as she buckled her seatbelt.

"She must be really sick," Sango commented.

"Yeah, before no matter how sick she is, she would never miss school. I wonder how Inuyasha convinced her."

"Oh well, at least he's taking care of her. Kagome, wake up, we're here."

Kagome's eyed fluttered open and they walked into her house. Kagome went upstairs to her room and pulled out a travel bag and the list of stuff Inuyasha told her to bring. She pulled out a set of blue pajamas, a pair of track pants, a pair of jeans, underwear and socks, a long sleeved shirt, a t-shirt, a tank top (the weather is unsteady lately so she brought this in case), a sweater, two sweatshirts, and a jacket. She then went into her washroom and grabbed her toothbrush and stuff that she uses daily and stuff that in her bag. Miroku helped her carry her stuff downstairs and they left for Inuyasha's house.

-.-.-.-.-..--.--.-

That night she woke up to Inuyasha waking her up, telling her to go downstairs to eat dinner (she still didn't change yet…how dumb…lol).

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I feel a little better but not a lot better."

"Well, come downstairs and eat dinner first maybe it will make you feel a little better to have some food in your stomach."

"Wait, let me get my sweatshirt, I'm cold."

After that, Kagome went downstairs with Inuyasha helping her. When she got downstairs, she saw Sesshomaru already eating at the table.

"Hey, I'm Kagome Miko."

"I'm Sesshomaru. What are you doing here, by the way?"

"Can't you tell she's sick? She wasn't feeling very well in school and I didn't want to leave her alone in her house so I took her here."

"I see," he said.

'_Well, I know who Sesshomaru is but he doesn't know who I really am so I might as well pretend that I don't know him,' Kagome thought. _

'_She looks kinda familiar…' Sesshomaru thought._

Everyone ate dinner in silence and soon after, Kagome went upstairs again. It's only 6pm so she decided to sleep for another hour or two and then start on her homework.

At 8pm, Kagome woke up and coincidentally, Inuyasha came up to check on her.

"You don't look as pale as this morning. Here take this medication."

Kagome quickly swallowed her two pills and drank the whole glass of water like she did earlier in the day.

"Hey Inuyasha, is it ok if I move to a guest room or something? I don't feel very comfortable occupying someone else's room."

"Sure, if that's what you want, Kagome."

Kagome stood up and went over to the desk.

"Where are you going?"

"To move my stuff into a guest room."

"You don't even know where the guest rooms are."

"Oh…right. Can you please take me?"

"Keh!"

Inuyasha led her down the hall and opened a door. The guest room is big too. It had light blue walls and a glass window/wall just like Inuyasha's room. There's a walk-in closet, a built in bathroom, balcony, a large plasma television, etc. Actually, it's almost exactly like Inuyasha's room but smaller and without the game systems.

"Thank you," she said as Inuyasha went downstairs.

Kagome set her travel bag down on the floor and change into her blue pajamas and then, took her books, binders, and pencil case out. She has to read page 45 to 50 in her textbook for history and answer numbers 1-5 in paragraph form on page 53. For English, she has to read the next chapter in her novel study book and make a summary on it, no more than one page.

"Well, might as well start it in case I'm well enough to go to school tomorrow," she mumbled.

She carried her stuff downstairs to the living room where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are watching Much Music Countdown.

"Kagome, what are you doing down here? You need to rest!" Inuyasha said.

"I'm feeling better now and I need to do my homework in case I'm well enough to go to school tomorrow. Achoo!"

"See what I mean?"

"Uh…something just made me sneeze, probably allergies," she lied, "no worries."

Kagome began to read and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru watched her intently.

'_How can she work like this when she's so sick? There's something special about this girl. She doesn't seem like a normal human. Any normal human who's as sick as she is couldn't even get out of bed and yet she can walk around a bit,' Sesshomaru thought. _

After one hour she finally finished her history homework and her headache came back at full blast.

"Inuyasha, do you have any Advil?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"My headache came back again."

"See what I told you? You shouldn't be working if you're not feeling well."

"But I need to finish it. What if I happen to feel a lot better and I don't have my homework done?"

"Whatever, I'll go get the Advil."

By then, Sesshomaru already went and came back with two tablets and a glass of water.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," Kagome said, gratefully.

"No problem."

That night, Kagome didn't manage to finish her homework because Sesshomaru and Inuyasha made her go upstairs and rest and they told her than they would tell the teacher that she was really sick that night and she couldn't finish her English stuff. With that settled, Kagome went into a peaceful sleep for the night

-.-.-.--.-.-

End of Chapter 7!

By the way, Kagome never removed her glasses in front of anyone!


	8. Chapter 8

It's Thursday September 23 (day four of Kagome Higurashi hunting!)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That morning Inuyasha didn't go jogging. Instead, he stayed home making Kagome breakfast, well, at least he tried to. He woke up at 6:45 just to try to make breakfast himself but he failed. Soon after, Sesshomaru came down from the burnt smell coming from the kitchen.

"So little brother, what are you doing?"

"Making breakfast, can't you see?"

"Looks like you're making a disaster. Let's hope you don't burn the house down."

"Har har, you can't do any better than this. You and I both know that you can't cook."

Kagome woke up at 6:50 but she went to take a shower and wash her hair. She came out in 15 minutes and dried her hair. She didn't feel completely better but it was way better than yesterday already. It's a relatively warm in the house so she put on her tank top and jeans. Then she put her hair into a loose bun and put on her glasses. When she came downstairs, she burst out, laughing her head off.

She saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, each wearing an apron with smoke all around them. She looked on the counter and saw burnt pancakes, toast, eggs, and bacon. They had flour all over the place even on themselves and they were holding a pan, looking like they were gonna hit each other. The two brothers turned around and looked at Kagome.

"What?" they said in unison.

"You…you guys…fighting…pans…burnt breakfast…" That's all she managed to get out.

After a minute, she finally got herself together and stood up properly.

"Should you still be asleep, you still don't look too well."

"I'm fine; at least I don't need you carrying me downstairs again."

"What are you wearing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh…my clothes?"

"What I mean is, why are you wearing a tank top?"

"It's warm."

Inuyasha walked over and once again draped his red sweatshirt around her. Kagome, deciding not to argue, tied the sleeves of the sweatshirt around her neck loosely. It's too hot to wear it.

"So…what are you guys doing?"

"Making breakfast for you," they replied.

"Well…um…let's just say that…it's not very successful," said Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru also go to know Kagome and he realized that she's very kind, unlike those slutty girls who wants to know Inuyasha and him for money.

"I can see that. There's no way I'm gonna eat that stuff!" Kagome said as she looked at the burnt stuff in disgust.

"Then what are we gonna eat?"

"Let's go out to a café," said Inuyasha.

"It's that what you always do? Either eat ramen or go out and eat?"

The brothers nodded their head.

"Well then, you'll need a decent meal. I'll cook breakfast. I know how to cook."

The brothers sighed in relief. They haven't had a decent meal since forever.

"On one condition, clean up this place. There's no way I'm cooking in this…mess of a kitchen."

They cleaned up the kitchen in minutes, wanting to get a decent breakfast.

"Let's see, it's about 7:20, what should I make?" she asked herself.

"Muffins?" Inuyasha suggested, "We haven't had those in a long time, at least not homemade."

"Just let me decide, now get out of here so I can get cooking!"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha went to the living room and started playing Need for Speed while Kagome made breakfast. Before Kagome can get anything out, the doorbell rang. Since they boys were too busy concentrating on their video game, Kagome went to get the door. When she opened it, she saw Sango, Miroku, Ayame, and Rin.

"Hey Kagome," they said together.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We decided to visit you before school. Miroku told us that you were really sick yesterday so we came," said Rin.

"Right…you just wanted to come and see Sesshomaru," Kagome teased.

"You still don't look very good Kagome, why are you up, in a tank top, wearing Inuyasha's sweater?" asked Miroku.

"I'm feeling much better so I'm planning on going back to school today. I'm wearing a tank top because it's warm and Inuyasha told me to wear his sweater. Come in, I was making breakfast until you guys came in. Now sit down while I cook. And don't you dare come in or else there's gonna be no breakfast."

They all stepped inside and Rin immediately kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek, making him lose concentration and he lost the video game.

Kagome began to mix ingredients together to make chocolate chip muffins since they only took 20 minutes to make. When she popped her muffins in the oven, she burnt herself by accident. While the muffins are cooking, she toasted bagels, bread, and some buns and put those in a basket, placing a dish of butter beside it. Then, she grabbed 6 eggs and scrambled three of them and fried the 3, sunny sides up. She fried some bacon in the pan and put that in another plate. Remembering that the boys tried to make pancakes, she quickly made those too. In case they wanted some, she made some sausages. Then, she took out the muffins and placed those in another basket. She grabbed 6 cups, a pitcher of orange juice and a pitcher of milk that put those in the middle of the table followed by the bread. Then, she put everything else around it. At the smell of breakfast, everyone ran to the table.

"Wow…Kagome, this looks really good," commented Miroku, "How come you don't make me breakfast?"

"Because I never stayed at your house recently."

"Kagome, you shouldn't work that hard, you're still sick," said Inuyasha.

"Just shut up and eat, it's already 7:45."

They all helped themselves to some of everything and by 8:10, the table was cleared of food. Everyone began to grab the plates and put them in the sink. Suddenly, Kagome felt dizzy and she accidentally dropped the plate, causing it to break. Kagome began to pick up the pieces and cut herself by accident.

"Kagome are you alright?" asked Sango.

"Yeah, I just suddenly felt dizzy and cut myself by accident. Nothing to worry about."

"Come on, let's get that bandaged up," said Ayame.

"Are you sure you're well enough to go to school?" Rin asked as she was bandaging Kagome's hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're still very pale and I can tell you're still very sick. You're so dizzy that you dropped a plate and cut yourself in the process," Inuyasha said.

"I'm going to school today; if I don't feel well then I'll go home and rest. I'll probably come and pick up my stuff after school since I'm well enough to go back home and rest. Now come on, if we don't leave in 5 minutes, you're gonna be late."

Everyone went a grabbed their stuff from the living room, other than Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru who went upstairs to get their school bags and books. Kagome still didn't manage to finish her English stuff. Sango and hopped in Ayame's car since all their own cars are already in the school parking lot and they decided to car poor. Rin went in Sesshomaru's car and Kagome went in Inuyasha's.

"Thanks for taking car of me yesterday, Inuyasha."

"No problem, by the way, here's the rest of your medication, take it until you're completely better, three times a day, one tablet each time."

"Thanks."

Inuyasha turned on the radio and the rest of the ride was silent other than the radio playing.

"Wait a minute, wouldn't people thing wrongly if I get out of your car at school?"

"Who cares?"

"But wouldn't they think badly of you? Wouldn't I ruin your rep?"

"It doesn't matter, people are always trying to stay on my good side and I don't really care about my reputation."

"Ok then, it's your choice."

"We're here."

Kagome got out of the car, still with Inuyasha's sweater tied around her. When she walked out, some people were staring at her with curious glances.

'_Probably wonder why I geek like me would get a ride from Inuyasha.'_

Soon after, everyone else arrived at school and Ayame immediately ran to find Koga. Everyone else went to their lockers to get their stuff. Inuyasha, Sango and Kagome gathered their math and gym stuff and head of their first class. When the walked in together, everyone in the class shut up. Why? Because Kagome is wearing Inuyasha's sweat shirt walking beside Inuyasha. The moment they sat down, they pretended like she saw nothing. The teacher walked in soon after.

"Good morning class. Ah…Kagome I see that you're back. How are you feeling?"

"Much better Mrs. Li. Thank you for your concern."

"Good, now everyone, open your textbooks to page 158…"

The first period went by just like that and for second period, Kagome and Inuyasha went their separate ways since they had gym. Boys and girls don't have gym together very often. Sometimes, they might play some sports together or do activities together but not very often. Kagome's teacher, seeing that Kagome is still sick, told her to sit out, at least for the running part. Kagome went down to the field and watched the boys play soccer instead. Inuyasha and Miroku saw her and she waved and they flashed a smile. Koga waved to her. Kagome gave a smile in return. This didn't go unnoticed by Kikyo.

'_Ok, first, she's wearing Inuyasha's sweater and now Inuyasha, my BOYFRIEND, is smiling at her? What is happening between them? Is Inuyasha cheating on me with that bitch.' Kikyo thought in her head. _

The soccer ball somehow landed in front of Kagome.

"OI KAGOME, KICK IT HERE!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome stood up and kicked the ball at Inuyasha. Surprisingly, it got to where she wanted it to go.

'_Wow, Kagome's pretty good,' some of the boys thought._

The teacher told her girls to go in and change so Kagome left along with them. Kagome went to her locker and put her books away. When she began to walk away, some jerk tripped her. She was prepared to hit the floor but she didn't. Inuyasha caught her before she fell. Her hair came apart in the process since she was taking it out to fix it. Kikyo walked around the corner and saw them like that. It looked like they were hugging so she assumed it to be like that.

"YOU SLUT, WHY ARE YOU HUGGING MY BOYFRIEND!" she yelled.

"What are you talking about?" they both said.

"LOOK AT YOURSELVES AND YOU TELL ME WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

They pulled apart from each other.

"Listen, I got tripped by some jerk and Inuyasha caught me before I fell."

"I KNOW WHAT I SAW. YOU PROBABLY PRETEND TO FALL SO YOU HAVE THE CHANCE TO HUG HIM! YOU'RE ALSO WEARING HIS SWEATER. WHO KNOWS WHAT YOU GUYS DID? THERE'S NO ONE HERE, EVERYONE WENT FOR LUNCH!" Kikyo shrieked.

"Kikyo, listen…" Kagome started.

"NO YOU LISTEN YOU LITTLE SLUT! STOP BOTHERING BY BOYFRIEND!" she yelled as she started to walk forward and Kagome started backing up, "STAY AWAY FROM HIM. HE'S MINE. NOT YOURS!" she said as she slapped her hard, making her glasses fall off.

Inuyasha and Kikyo gasped.

"You're…you're…Kagome…Higurashi," Kikyo said.

Kagome can't believe Kikyo slapped her. What did she do wrong?

In a quiet voice, she said "I'm sorry for whatever I did."

Kagome ran to her locker and took her stuff out and signed herself out and left.

"Kikyo, how could you slap her? She didn't do anything to you. She told you the truth, you didn't believe her. You're so selfish. You're also clinging onto me like I belong to you. I've had enough of you. I thought you would learn eventually that you should stop clinging on to me but you never did. We're through!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry, please don't leave me."

"Too late, we're through. You just liked me for my money anyways. You're a pushy bitch. Kagome is a sweet girl, she never did anything to you and you slapped her for no reason. What she told you was the truth and you didn't believe her. I can't believe you," he said as he stormed off, going into the cafeteria.

"Hey Inuyasha, why the long face?" asked Sango.

"I finally figured out who Kagome Higurashi is."

"So you know she's my cousin?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah but Kikyo slapped her because she thought that I was cheating on her with Kagome and now Kagome went home. Now I feel bad for not breaking up with Kikyo earlier because now Kagome's hurt because of me."

"Come to think of it, Kagome never got hit by anyone before," said Miroku

"After school, I'm going to see her."

Kikyo walked in the cafeteria, towards Inuyasha's table, acting like nothing happened.

"Go away Kikyo, you're not welcome here," said Kouga.

"Why not? I'm Inuyasha's girlfriend after all."

"He dumped you remember?" asked Sango.

"He didn't mean it."

"No Kikyo, you still don't understand. I meant what I said, every single word I said. I'll tell you now, I like Kagome. I don't like you. Now just leave before I get mad," Inuyasha said.

Kikyo stormed off. The rest of the day passed in a blur for Inuyasha. He was worried about Kagome and confused at the same time. Why did she need to pretend to be a geek?

After school, Inuyasha, Sango, Ayame, Rin, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Kouga went to Kagome's house, well, more like a mansion. A servant answered the door.

"Hey, we're here to see Kagome," said Miroku.

"Mr. Miroku, you're here. Please, do enter," replied the servant.

"How's Kagome?"

"She called earlier today and asked for someone to pick her up from school and her hand was clutching her cheek the whole time. She came home and went upstairs. It appears that she's very sick."

"Can we go upstairs to check on her?"

"Of course you can. She wouldn't let people on in her room since she came back. She said she doesn't want to be disturbed."

Everyone went upstairs and Miroku knocked on the door in his special way (he always knocked in a rhythm).

"Yes Miroku?"

"May I come in?"

"Sure, come in. I can't sleep anyways."

Miroku opened the door and walked in, leaving the others in the hallway.

"-sigh- Miroku, I know there are other people out there too. You guys can come in too."

Everyone else walked in. Kagome was just lying down on the bed. Her cheek is red from Kikyo's slap and she's a bit pale.

"Hey guys," Kagome said, "Why are you all here?"

"Because we heard from Inuyasha that Kikyo slapped you and you went home right after that," replied Rin.

"Oh, well, I came home partly because of that but I just didn't feel well so I came home. Can I talk to Inuyasha for a second? Alone?"

They all nodded and went out the room, downstairs to watch TV.

"I'm sorry I ruined your relationship with Kikyo."

"You didn't ruin it. I should have broken up with her ages ago. I liked you since forever Kagome. I'm sorry you got hurt because of me. Anyways, I found you, Kagome Higurashi."

"I guess you did."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course, Inuyasha," she said as she yawned.

"You go ahead and sleep, I'll see you tomorrow. We're gonna leave now. I'll come tomorrow morning to see if you're well enough to go to school."

"It's ok, you don't need to come. I will go to school tomorrow for sure. By the way, I guess I don't need to disguise myself anymore. Oh and Inuyasha, I won't be jogging tomorrow so I'll see you at school."

"Okay, bye Kagome."

Inuyasha went downstairs and told all everyone to leave since Kagome is falling asleep. Miroku said that he will stay to take care of Kagome. Everyone else left to go home to finish their homework or whatever they had to do. Miroku left when Kagome's parents came home. Kagome slept peacefully the whole night knowing that her mom will be happy since she won't be wearing her 'geeky clothes' anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for the reviews you guys gave me and I'm really glad you guys took time to write reviews to my story. I'm glad you really like this story. Now onto chapter 9!

By the way, the clothes Kagome wear in this chapter, you may think it's slutty or whatever but I'm just doing this for the heck of it so please do not criticize about this in the reviews. And if you're just thinking that my story is lame then is suggest you stop reading this story. (Sorry if I'm offending anyone but when I get a review saying that my story is lame, it kinda pisses me off). For this story, there's really so dress code other than no tube tops or anything strapless unless it's covered up. For example, if you wear a tube top, you have to wear a sweatshirt or something on top of it. And the shirt can't go any higher than just below your belly button.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That morning, Kagome woke up and she felt completely better, but just in case, she took another tablet for her fever. Maybe love helped her heal faster. She is very cheerful this particular morning knowing that she's Inuyasha's girlfriend. It's only 7 in the morning so she went into her bathroom and washed her hair and soaked in the tub for 10 minutes, just to relax. Then she blow-dried her hair with care and combed it until it was basically free of knots and was very smooth.

Since it's really warm today (like 20 degrees Celsius right now but it's gonna go up to 30+) she pulled out a denim skirt that ended right above the knees and a pale orange halter top, that does not show any cleavage but it ends up two inches above her skirt. She pulled out a pale blue half sweat shirt (the one with a zipper and it's just like a sweat shirt but it ends a little below the end of the ribs, am I just being more confusing? LOL!) Then she put on some white sandals with 2 inch stiletto heels. She put on the necklace Inuyasha gave her the day at the mall and a silver bracelet and a matching anklet. She put on some star earrings, the kind that have a few small stars on each earring but they have these really small chains connecting each one to the earring itself so the stars dangle. Then she grabbed her blue and white jaguar backpack stuffed her books inside, grabbed her purse with her cell phone, lip gloss, compact mirror and other small stuff inside and went downstairs. She said hi to her mother, ate breakfast and went into her garage. She went inside her red viper and drove to school. No one can see who's really inside the car since the windows are tinted.

When she got within a few blocks of the school, people began to stare at her car and wonder who's inside it. Since she never drove this car to school before, people wondered if it's a new student. When she got in the school area, many people stopped to get a good look at the car. When she drove into the school parking lot, some students even went in the parking lot to get a better look and they want to see who's driving that beautiful car. Inuyasha sat on the front of his car waiting for Kagome to come into the parking lot. She found a spot right in front of Inuyasha's car and Inuyasha wondered who's in that car. He can see a familiar shadow but he can't see very well. Kagome stepped out of the car and Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey," said Kagome.

"Wow…you look wonderful."

Kagome blushed and said, "Thank you."

"Come on let's go find Sango and them. Just a warning, people are gonna start whispering when they see you since the word got out about Kikyo slapping you, even though I can clearly see that the red mark went away already."

"I can handle that chatter."

Inuyasha put a hand around Kagome's waist and they went out of the parking lot. People were still staring at them. They're surprised to see Kagome Higurashi and they're surprised that she's with Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kagome didn't notice Sango and Miroku come up behind them.

"Hello my dear cousin," said Miroku.

Kagome turned around only to come face to face with Miroku.

"Oh hi guys!"

"I see that you guys are together…" said Sango.

The couple nodded.

"Anyways, Kagome are you feeling better now?"

"Much better since I had plenty of rest. So, what did I miss yesterday?"

"Well, let's see, Inuyasha broke up with Kikyo in front of everyone in the cafeteria, Kikyo was really really pissed off, some people know that you're Kagome Miko and Kikyo slapped you."

"Who cares about her? Anyways, now that you're Kagome Higurashi what are you gonna do about your Kagome Miko disguise thing? You know, people are gonna wonder what happened," said Inuyasha.

"My mom called the school and told them that I'm Kagome Miko. And because of private reasons I pretended to be someone else. The teacher is just gonna announce that to the class. Not that I really care. I am me."

"Ok…" said Inuyasha.

"Come on, let's go inside, get our books and go to homeroom. (They go to homeroom everyday their classes, sorry I forgot to mention his before.)," said Sango.

Everyone went their separate ways when they went in the school and they'll meet in homeroom. As soon as Kagome stepped in the school, a bunch of guys surrounded her and bombarded her with questions.

"Hi cutie, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Are you Kagome Higurashi?"

"I know it's early but will you come to the homecoming dance with me in October?"

Those were the questions that were asked. Kagome could barely hear the questions.

"SHUT UP!"

Surprisingly they listened.

"Look, you guys, I'm just trying to get to my locker, can you just move?"

The obeyed her orders and moved so she can get to her locker but they still hung around in that area, waiting for her. Kagome grabbed her books and gym clothes and closed her locker. As soon as she went around the corner, the boys were following her around.

"Oh my, this is gonna be an interesting day," she mumbled.

When she got to homeroom, most of the guys following her left to go to their own room but some went into the same classroom as her. When she walked into the classroom a lot of boys were staring at her, wanting her to be his girlfriend while girls stared at her enviously, wanting to be just like her. Most of them probably know who she is since she was in the newspapers and everything. Some boys stood up and followed her to her desk, asking her questions and stuff. Sango and Miroku walked in and looked at her in amusement. Kagome looked so helpless there. They grabbed a seat beside Kagome and kept on watching the boys bugging Kagome. Inuyasha walked in soon after and gave Kagome a hug, while glaring at the boys. Kikyo walked in at that moment and got very angry.

'_That little slut stole my man!'_

Soon after, the teacher walked in.

"Kagome Higurashi is actually Kagome Miko. She did that because of private reasons. Also, your homecoming dance is on October 14 and it's not a Halloween dance. On October 7th voting will be starting for the candidates of the homecoming prince and princess. Those candidates will be announced three days before the dance. Also, the signup sheets for the different extra curricular activities are up. You may look around the school for those sign up sheets during lunch.""

The teacher allowed students to have the rest of the time to them since there's really nothing to say and the bell would ring soon, telling the students to head to their first class. Students gathered around Kagome's desk. Many boys asked her to be their girlfriend and Inuyasha have had enough.

"Kagome is mine so back off!" he said.

The boys were really surprised but they backed off anyways, planning to tell Kagome about the 'real' Inuyasha later on. The bell rang and everyone left the classroom for their first class.

-.-.-. Skip to gym time-.-.-.-

The all got changed into their gym clothes and went outside to the track. Kikyo approached Kagome and Sango.

"You stole my boyfriend. Inuyasha is mine!"

"No he is not."

"Yes he is. You use your slutty ways to steal him away from me."

"I did not steal him from you so leave me alone!"

Inuyasha saw from the field that Kikyo was bothering Kagome and unfortunately, the teacher isn't out there yet. So he did the next best thing (well, what he saw was the next best thing) and went over to Kagome at the track. He shot a cold glare at Kikyo that can make hell freeze over. (By the way, Kagome's face is still a little red of the slap from Kikyo but she put some cover up on it to hide it)

"Leave her alone Kikyo. She's not a slut, she's my girlfriend and she didn't steal me from you. Actually, I think she saved me from you. You're such a horrible and ugly slut!"

Kikyo stared in shock at what Inuyasha said. She turned around and went to the other side of the track, away from everyone else.

"Thanks Inuyasha, but I think you should go back to the boys now. Everyone is staring and the teacher is coming soon."

Inuyasha nodded and left. Many girls were staring at Kagome, thinking why can't Inuyasha be their boyfriend. Kikyo walked away but continued to glare at Kagome.

'_I swear to god, I'll break her for steal my boyfriend from me. I'm still the queen of the school, vocals and stuff like that. She'll never beat me, especially in archery.'_

----Skip to lunch----

As Kagome walked through the halls many people waved at her and she waved back and gave them a smile. Some girls said hi to her to get on her good side while others wanted to be friends with her since they always wanted to be friends with Kagome Miko before but Kikyo, being Inuyasha's girlfriend, forbid them to do that. A large group of boys followed her around, yapping away.

"Kagome, don't you know that Inuyasha has many girlfriends?"

"He just dumped Kikyo and now he has you."

"I don't think you should be with someone like him."

"Who knows maybe he'll dump you in a few weeks because he grew tired of you."

Kagome has heard enough, so she turned around to face the boys.

"Enough, guys!" she said, "I know you guys are worried about me but there's nothing to worry about ok? Now, enough with this Inuyasha business, he's my boyfriend and trust him. I know him better than any of you here. Got it?"

Many of them nodded.

"Good."

Kagome went to the cafeteria and lined up for lunch. She bought a poutine, bottle of coke, an apple, and a chocolate bar. She then went over to the table where Miroku and her friends were sitting.

"Hey Kags," said Miroku.

"Hey, got room for one more?"

"Duh, of course there's room for you," said Inuyasha, scooting over so Kagome can sit.

(At the table, there is Sango, Miroku, Rin, Ayame, Kouga, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kagome) Everyone ate their lunch, chatting away, talking about their day and asking Kagome questions about well…her. Everyone was very happy until Kikyo and her little posse (Kagura, Kanna, Yura, and some other girls) came over.

"Get out of my seat, Higurashi," said Kikyo.

"Actually, this seat is for Kagome," said Miroku.

"I sat there since I became your girlfriend, Inuyasha," said Kikyo.

"Exactly, this seat is for my girlfriend. And unfortunately for you but fortunately for me, you're not my girlfriend."

"Inuyasha, baby, I know you don't mean what you just said. You're just a little bit bored and want someone new for a little bit. In the next few days, you'll probably grow tired of her."

"Kikyo, I suggest you leave, now," said Sesshomaru, calmly.

"Go away, Kikyo, you have no business here," said Kouga.

Kikyo, being out numbered, turned around and sat at another table with her posse. Soon after, the bell rang signaling that it was time for class. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Rin, Ayame, and Kikyo gathered their stuff for history. (Poor people, having a class with Kikyo) When the walked in, they realized that they have a supply teacher. As soon as everyone came in and she took attendance, the teacher began to speak.

"Welcome class, my name is Mrs. Cheung and I will be your supply teacher for today and maybe some days at the beginning of next week. Your history teacher is sick with the flu and left nothing for you guys to do. I've decided that since your teacher say that you guys are angels, we'll go to the gym with the stage, set up a few microphones and stuff and we'll have a talent show like thing."

The class cheered.

"I see you all like that idea. I assume you guys have CD's and stuff?"

The class nodded.

"Good, then let's go."

Everyone went to the gym and set up the microphones and plugged in the CD player.

"Ok now that everything is set up. Who wants to go first? By the way, you can do two things but just give others a chance first" she asked as people shot up their hands, "hm…Kikyo you first."

Kikyo went up onto the stage and handed the student operating the CD player her CD. She then walked up on stage and grabbed the mic.

"I'm gonna be singing the song Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls."

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)

You've been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder (wonder)  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder (wonder)  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder (wonder)  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (do)

Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe

Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
(Ah-ah-ah)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

After that was done, some students clapped but not all. After all, the singing wasn't too bad but it was a tad off key and such.

"Hey Inuyasha, wanna do The Start of Something New from High School Musical? It's a duet. Do you know it?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, I know that song. It's pretty good."

"Ok, Kagome you're next," said Mrs. Cheung.

"I'm singing with Inuyasha ok?"

"Of course, dear."

Kagome handed the student the High School Musical Soundtrack.

"Inuyasha and I are doing the song The Start of Something New from the High School Musical Soundtrack," Kagome said as Inuyasha took a mic.

(_Inuyasha _**Kagome **both)

_Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance_  
**I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart **_(Oh)_**  
To all the possibilities, ohh**  
I know **that something has changed**  
Never felt this way  
**And right here tonight  
**  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
**It feels so right**  
To be here with you (Oh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
**I feel in my heart **_(feel in my heart)_**  
**The start of something new _(oh yeah)_

_Now who'd of ever thought that  
_We'd both be here tonight (_oh,_** yeah**)  
**And the world looks so much brighter** (_brighter brighter)_  
**With you by my side** _(by my side)_  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
**I know it for real** _(real)_

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you ohh  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

_I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me, ohh yeah_  
I didn't know it before **  
But now it's easy to see  
**  
It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you ohh  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart 

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right _(so right)  
_**To be here with you, **_(oh)  
_And now looking in your eyes _(in your eyes)_  
**I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
**_Start of something new_

Start of something new

The finished the song, staring into each other's eyes, holding hands. The whole class stood up and clapped, everyone except Kikyo. They were truly really good.

"I didn't know that you can sing that well," said Inuyasha.

"Same here," Kagome replied.

"Good job, you two. That's true talent."

The teacher continued to pick out other students to perform and it's not time to leave for their next class. Everyone really enjoyed that class with the supply teacher since she was so much fun.

----Skip to the night----

Kagome thought back to the song Inuyasha and she sang during history period today. She remembers the amount of feeling both her and Inuyasha put into that song. They both knew that song is the beginning of their special relationship with each other.

---------------

End of Chapter 9, just a reminder, Kagome and Inuyasha still jogged in the morning but I don't mention it. If something happens during their jog, I'll either write that scene or it will be in a flashback. Thank you and remember to read stories by my friend inu-kikkyo. Also, please read our little opinion and respond. Do you think that we should continue stories that authors left behind for a long time? Why or why not?


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for reviewing. Make sure you read the story by inu-kikkyo and respond to my question in the previous chapter. I really need to know your opinion.

---------

Today is October 1st (Monday); the day Kagome's catalogue comes out. In that catalogue will be mostly Kagome because she has officially become a model. Over the past few days many people came up to her to ask her questions about why she became Kagome Miko at school instead of being normal. She refused to tell them her secret. She knew that some people will think that she's just dumb. Today she wore black tank top that said spoiled rotten on it in white letters and some low rise jeans. The tank top is really long so it went all the way down to mid thigh (almost). She also wore a half sweat shirt that's black over the tank top. She wore some black flip flops and kept a pair of running shoes in her locker for gym.

In the past few days, she signed up for the volley ball team, cheer leading, dance team, student council, and some other clubs. Before, when she was pretending to be Kagome Miko, she didn't join any of this stuff since people often teased her.

The boys still follow her around and girls do too. It's like her own little posse but she doesn't really care. She tells them to leave and then next period, they would follow her again. She many some friends and almost everyone likes her because she's so kind. As soon as she stepped out of her blue sports car, she was surrounded by a bunch of mostly girls and some boys, holding her catalogue.

"Kagome you look so beautiful in that strapless dress," said a boy.

"Wow, the newspapers say that you'll become a model but I didn't know that you'll be in the catalogue already," said one of the girls.

"Kagome, I hear that in the magazines coming out later this month, you'll be on the cover right?"

Kagome just raised an eyebrow at the crowd.

"Look, I'm only trying to get out of my car, you don't need to bombard me with questions," she said calmly.

The group moved away, allowing Kagome to walk through towards Inuyasha.

'_Wow, it seems like a lot of people have a catalogue. I'm gonna be bombarded with questions today. And watch, Kikyo is gonna be jealous of me,' Kagome thought as she walked through the halls of the school._

"Hey Miroku!" said Kagome happily.

"Hey Kags, so, I saw the catalogue. You look amazing in there."

"Ugh, don't gimme any more compliments. I'm about to die."

"You're about to die?" asked Inuyasha walking up to the cousins.

"Yes, with all those people asking me questions and showering me with compliments. As soon as I walked out of my car this morning, a bunch of people surrounded me and asked me like twenty thousand questions about the catalogue and me modeling."

"Well, that means you're truly amazing Kagome. And who can blame them? A model is actually in Shikon High."

"Thanks Inu. Come on, let's get our stuff. By the way, I'll join you for lunch a little bit later today."

"Why?"

"Because there's cheer leading tryouts at lunch today and I signed up."

"You signed up for cheer leading?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"So I can cheer for you in the basketball game."

"Ok, you two love birds. We get that you're in love with each other. Now let's get our butts to the lockers before we're late," said Sango, scaring Kagome and Inuyasha.

The morning passed in a blur since Kagome's in such a good mood. Many people kept on complimenting Kagome on the catalogue and now, it's time for Kagome to try out for cheerleading. Everyone gathered around, waiting for the teacher in charge to arrive.

"Well, well, well, Higurashi, I guess we're both competing here to become one of the cheerleaders. But in the end, I will be the head cheerleader and maybe if you're lucky you'll make it," said Kikyo, with a sneer.

"That's where you're wrong Kikyo; I'm not here to compete with you. I'm here because I want to try out for cheerleading. I don't care if I'm the head cheerleading or not though I would be very happy if I am."

At that moment, the teacher walked in, right before Kikyo can respond.

"Ok girls, I want you to make up a small routine and maybe even I cheer in five minutes. After that, I will pick out people to perform it. When you finish, you can stay and watch the rest of the tryouts or you may go for lunch. The list of the cheerleaders will be tomorrow and the head cheerleading will be clearly written on the list. Now go create your routine."

The girls separated to different parts of the gym, each thinking of their routine. Five minutes later, the girls sat on the stage, watching the tryouts proceed. A lot of them really sucked. Some dropped their pom pom; some stuttered for their cheer, some just didn't know what they were doing. Kikyo is second last to go and then it's Kagome's turn.

Kikyo's moves were pretty smooth (I'm not describing the routine because I really don't know how to) but she ended up stumbling near the end. As for Kagome, her whole routine was original and amazing. Her moves were crisp and she never faltered. She included some dance moves in there too. She kept a nice smile until Kikyo who was too busy trying not to fall on her face or ruin her nails. At the end of Kagome's routine, some of the girls even clapped for her. Kikyo was furious. She thought that she is the best but Kagome did way better than her.

----Skip to after school----

"Inuyasha, I have to leave a little bit later today. There are volley ball tryouts and I'm trying out for it."

"I'll wait for you in the gym. Besides, that way, I can watch you screw up," he said playfully.

Kagome punched him playfully in the arm.

"Anyways, how was cheerleading?"

"It was pretty good; I think I did pretty well. Though, I think Kikyo is very furious with me. I don't know why though. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, she's probably just jealous. You know her; she thinks that she's the best in everything."

"But I feel so bad. I feel guilty. She makes me feel like I did all of this to her."

"Kikyo likes to manipulate people, don't worry. Let's go to the gym. I thought you said that you have volleyball tryouts."

Kagome nodded and went to the gym with Inuyasha's hand around her shoulders.

"Stay here, I'm gonna go change."

Kagome went to the girls' changed room and changed into a pair of shorts and a white slightly baggy t-shirt and tied her hair in a high ponytail. She went out and realized that people were already gathering around the teacher.

"Ok girls, I'm the volley ball team coach. Now everyone, grab a ball and warm up."

Kagome took a ball and began to gather in a circle with a bunch of other girls.

"Hey Inuyasha!"

"Hey Miroku, what are you doing here?"

"Watching Sango try out for volleyball, though I'm sure she'll make it."

"I didn't know that she plays volleyball."

"You never pay attention to anything other than your girlfriend. Look, Yura tried out too!"

The boys watched the girls served, volleyed, bump, and spike the ball. Kagome and Sango were one of the best ones. Yura is pretty good at serving. The teacher set up the girls into teams and they played a game. Kagome and Sango are on the same team and Yura is on the other side. Inuyasha and Miroku both noticed that Yura is purposely trying to hit Kagome with the ball. Luckily, Kagome is very skilled and she hit it back, of course, not hurting anyone. Around 4:30 tryouts finished and the list would be posted on the bulletin board the very next day.

------Next day-----

Kagome walked through the school, and stopped at the bulletin board. She found the sheet for cheerleaders and guess who the head cheerleader is? That's right, Kagome.

'_Oh boy, Kikyo is gonna be furious.'_

Then she looked at the sheet for volleyball. She's part of the team and she's co-captain (wow she's very skilled). For student council, each student who wants to be part of it must write a letter saying why she would be suitable and then get a few teachers to read it over and sign the bottom to approve and as for the dance team, they had to come up with a routine. Those tryouts would be on Friday and the letter had to be in by tomorrow (Wednesday). She already got her letter signed so she intended to hand that in later in the day.

--------Lunch Time----------

Kagome just handed in her letter for student council and walked in the cafeteria. When she reached her table with Inuyasha and everyone else, Kikyo suddenly popped up and started yelling her head off.

"YOU BITCH, HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY SPOT AS CHEERLEADING CAPTAIN AWAY FROM ME?"

"Listen Kikyo, I'm really sorry you didn't make head cheerleader but at least you're on the team."

"You little slut, you stole my place. How could you?"

"I didn't steal it from you."

"Just watch your back your little slut. You think you're so hot because you're the head cheerleader and co-captain of the volleyball team. I'll show you. When we find out who is in student council, don't be surprised if you're name isn't on it."

With that, Kikyo stormed off with an evil smile on her face.

"Kagome, if I were you, I'd watch my back. Knowing Kikyo, she'll try to do something bad to you to make sure you don't make the dance team and student council," said Rin.

"Don't worry about it. I don't think there's much to do about it."

---------Skip to Friday-------

During the week, Kikyo made sad attempts to hurt Kagome so she couldn't dance. For example, she would 'accidentally' push her to make her stumble or she would trip her in the hallways when Kagome is talking to Inuyasha. But nonetheless, she didn't succeed and Kagome is the president of student council and head of the dance team. Student council meetings are once a week on Mondays at lunch. Volleyball is Tuesday at after school. Dance team is Wednesdays at lunch and after school. Cheerleading is Thursdays after school. (Wow, very busy)

"Kagome, you really shouldn't join that much stuff. Your schedule is getting so crowded up," said Inuyasha.

"Don't worry, I'll always have time to spend with you," said Kagome.

"You better."

"Kagome…I have a question to ask you."

"Ok, ask away."

"I was wondering if…you would …how do I put this…willyougotothehomecomingdancewithme?"

"What, Inuyasha, I didn't get a word that you said. Can you say it slower?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath, hoping that he wouldn't get rejected because he's a half breed, "I asked, will you go to the homecoming dance with me?"

"Of course I will. Who else will I go with?" said Kagome with a hug, looking up at him.

Their eyes locked and they can't seem to pull apart from each other. Their faces leaned closer to each other until their lips were only millimeters apart. They closed their eyes and kissed. Kagome subconsciously put her arms around Inuyasha's neck and Inuyasha put his arms around her waist. Inuyasha licked the bottom of her lip, asking for entrance. She easily complied with his request. Their tongues fought for dominance and in the end Inuyasha won. Finally, needing air, the couple pulled apart, both panting for air.

"Wow…that was…" Inuyasha said.

"…unexpected…" Kagome finished.

"PERVERT!"

Kagome and Inuyasha heard Sango yell from far away.

Inuyasha chuckled, "Miroku really needs to learn to keep his hands to himself."

"Yeah, or else, Sango will never go out with him again."

"That would serve him right."

"Inuyasha, that's just mean. He's your best friend and my cousin."

"It's not like I can help him."

"sigh True, Miroku really needs to learn about a woman's feelings."

"And respect for other people's personal space."

"Let's go find him and hope he's not unconscious. I really don't want to drive him home."

The couple walked around the school, looking for their friends. They saw them in the back of the school. A very mad Sango stood in front of a very unconscious Miroku who is currently lying on the ground with a red handprint on his face and a bump on his head.

"Wow, Sango, I think you hit him a bit too hard this time," said Kagome, kneeling over Miroku.

"He deserved it. He's going out with me and his hands still wander. He has no respect for me. If he keeps touching me, I don't see a point to be together anymore."

"Sango, don't do this to him. Give him one more change. He'll change…" Kagome said, "…I hope."

"Fine, he has one last chance. Tell him that when he's conscious," Sango said as she stormed off.

"Man, Miroku screwed up big time," said Inuyasha.

"You're right. We have to help Miroku. If he doesn't change, Sango will break up with him."

"You can tell him that when he awakes. That will probably help."

"Do you still have your cold water bottle here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Hand it over."

Inuyasha tossed Kagome his water bottle, which is very cold since he froze it the night before. Kagome opened the bottle and poured in on Miroku's face. He instantly popped up and Inuyasha started laughing his head off at his reaction.

"Kagome, that wasn't a very nice thing to do to your cousin," said Miroku.

"Well, if you don't act responsibly Sango is gonna break up with you," said Kagome.

"What? Why?"

"Because you're a pervert who can't keep your hands to yourself," replied Inuyasha.

"I can't help it, I don't know what comes over me. I can't help it. My hands just go wandering."

"Well, Miroku, you'll have to try because she said you have one more chance. If you don't change, she doesn't want to be with you anymore."

"sigh Ok, I promise I'll change. If I don't, you can take away my car."

Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes widened. They both knew that Miroku loves his car a lot. If he is willing to give away his car if he doesn't behave, then for sure, he's trying.

------------Three days before homecoming---------

"And the nominees for this year's homecoming prince are…" said a voice on the PA system, "Inuyasha Takahashi, Miroku Houshi, Kouga Wolf, and Sesshomaru Takahashi. The nominees for the homecoming princess are…Kagome Higurashi, Kikyo Miko (Sorry, I'm not very original with last names), Rin Yamoto, and Kagura Yama. Congratulations. That's it for the end of the day announcements. Have a nice day."

The class erupted with applause after the announcements are over.

--------------Homecoming night-------------

(Today is a Saturday…sorry I'm messing up all the dates' please bare with me. Let's just say today is Saturday October 14)

Kagome and Sango were getting ready at Kagome's house. Kagome is wearing a pale sky blue coloured spaghetti strapped dress. The fabric is slightly ruffled in the chest area and it showed a little bit of cleavage. It's tight around the waist to make it look smaller than it already is and it went to the bottom of her knees, then it went down slightly slanted, ending above her ankle. She wore white sandals that have a 2 inch heel. She put on the necklace that Inuyasha bought her and left her hair down, curling the ends slightly. She then put on some light blue eye shadow and mascara along with some blush and pink lip gloss. Sango wore a dress similar to Kagome's but it is light pink and it ended right at the knees. She wore pink sandals with two inch heels, mascara, blush, and pink lip gloss. Both girls are ready to do and are waiting for their dates.

_Ding Dong_

Kagome went to get the door. There stood Inuyasha and Miroku. Inuyasha is wearing a red dress shirt with the first few buttons undone and black dress pants along with black dress shoes. Miroku basically wore the same thing except he wore a dark purple dress shirt. When they boys saw Kagome and Sango, their jaws dropped to the ground.

"Boys…I think you can pick up your jaws now," said Kagome.

The boys' mouths closed but their eyes are still as wide as plates.

"Wow…Kagome…you look, beautiful," said Inuyasha.

"Sango, you look unbelievably sexy tonight," said Miroku.

"Thanks now come in for a second. We have to get our purses."

Sango and Kagome ran upstairs to get their purses and came back in a flash.

"Let's go! The prom won't wait for us to start you know?" said Sango.

Inuyasha offered Kagome his arms and she gracefully took it. Miroku did the same thing for Sango. Miroku really changed at week. He didn't touch Sango's butt once nor did he touch anyone else. He made perverted comments and stuff here and there but not like before. When they arrived, the gym was basically filled with people dancing already. Rin and Sesshomaru arrived shortly before and went over to the arriving couples just as they walked in.

"Kagome, you look amazing!" said Rin.

"You look great yourself."

Rin is wearing an orange strapless dress that's flowing and it went down to the floor and Sesshomaru wore a white dress shirt with black dress pants and dress shoes.

"You and Inuyasha look so cute together," said Ayame, suddenly popping up.

"Ayame, you scared me!" said Kagome.

"What…it's not our fault you're so busy staring at mutt face over there," said Kouga who received a glare from Inuyasha.

"I was not staring at him."

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Girls, stop arguing," said Miroku.

"You guys are wasting time when you could be dancing," said Rin.

"Come on everyone, let's dance!" shouted Ayame.

The girl's dragged their boyfriends to the dance floor and they danced to the song, SOS by Rihanna. After a couple of songs, Kagome and Inuyasha went to get themselves drinks.

"And now, it's time to announce the homecoming prince and princess," said the principle," Would the homecoming prince and princess nominees please come on stage."

"Well, I guess that means us," said Kagome as she stood up.

"I guess so."

"The homecoming prince is……Inuyasha!"

The audience erupted in applause.

"Now the homecoming prince will put the tiara on the head of the homecoming princess. After that, they will share a dance," the principle said as she handed Inuyasha an envelope and a tiara.

Inuyasha walked around the four girls, adding suspense. People in the audience thought it was either gonna be Kikyo or Kagome. Inuyasha circled the girls a few more times and then placed the tiara on Kagome's head.

"Congratulations," said Inuyasha, giving Kagome a light kiss," Now, may I have the pleasure of this dance?"

Kagome nodded as Inuyasha led her to the centre of the dance floor. Inuyasha placed his arms around Kagome's waist and Kagome placed her arms around Inuyasha's neck. While they danced, Kikyo stared at them with jealousy in her eyes. She still couldn't accept the fact that Kagome is better than her in the things that she's good at and that Kagome is now dating her ex-boyfriend, Inuyasha. Unknown to her, Kikyo is plotting against Kagome. Inuyasha and Kagome's dance ended with a kiss and the people around them gave them a round of applause.

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me," said Kagome.

"Same," said Inuyasha.

The rest of the night was spent dancing. Many boys came and asked Kagome to dance but she turned them all down except for Miroku, Sesshomaru (he asked her to dance because he thought of her as a friend), and of course, Inuyasha. Everyone had a blast, well, everyone except for Kikyo. Inuyasha and Miroku drove Sango and Kagome to Kagome's house since Sango is sleeping over. The boys went to their own homes and had a good night's rest.

-------------

Well, this is the end of chapter 10. Sorry this is very uneventful. I'm trying to think of things that Kikyo's gonna do. Also, I'm beginning to get ideas for a new story which is coming up very soon. Stay tuned. Probably in the next chapter, things will get more interesting.


End file.
